Crimson Sweet
by Skryll
Summary: My first attempt at a Squall x Irvine vampire style fic. Irvine has been a vampire for several hundred years. When his eye falls on Squall, just how far will he go to get his attention?
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson sweet**

June 2006

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will.

Warnings: Male x male situations a.k.a yaoi!

Authoress' notes: Yep, another Squall Irvine fan fiction. Was bored. Thanks to the wonderful review by Juwels21. You lightened up my Monday so thanks so much! This one's for you!

Chapter 1- Introducing Irvine

There's just something about humans that fascinates me so. It isn't that by my vampiric nature I am required to feed from them to survive… but rather their intense and complicated emotions and social nature. I can tell just by listening to their thoughts how sweet their blood is that pumps through their veins or by a glance I can tell if they are a virgin or not. Virgin blood is truly the sweetest, and necessary to become a vampire. We of the shadows prefer it that way, to change an untainted human to a companion.

Over the centuries, I have had some rather interesting questions. My replies normally run along the lines of, "Yes, I am a vampire. No, I won't make you one. Yes, I do feed from humans. No, I will definitely not sleep with you. So don't ask."

I was created several hundred years ago in a society of turmoil and aristocrats with their mistresses. The last and only vampire I knew was burnt alive sadly. It is only the sun and the fire that can destroy us. It didn't help that he was a pyromaniac either.

But there is something about this one that intrigues me and I cannot understand why I feel drawn to him. Maybe it's his muscular physique or his untamed mess of brunette. Or maybe his eyes, so gray that the storm clouds themselves couldn't begin to match them. I can tell that he is a virgin and that his blood runs sweet, but it seems to run sweeter than most humans. A truly rare find indeed. So why is it that I feel attracted to him?

Normally I choose a lithe young woman or male, preferably a killer, rapist or a thief. Even though their blood is bitter, it is better to rid the streets of them in order to ensure that my prey stays on the streets.

By nature, I must admit that I flirt and tempt my prey before I make my kill and while I have refused to sleep with anyone, it was necessary for me to be created. My creator was sadly the pyromaniac who was burnt to death. I do not grieve his death, but I still do wish that he had taught me something more. Like not to play with fire…

Turning my attention away from my thoughts I watch the brunette making his way down the road towards the central business district. I've been watching him several times now. He leaves the university at 6:30 pm, is on this road and heads towards the CBD by 6:45 and then arrives at his apartment by 7pm. This's his normal Wednesday routine. For some reason, he doesn't leave until 9pm on Thursdays though. I wonder what he does for a living? Maybe I should find out. Perhaps the university has a timetable that I can match his leaving times up to…

I have yet to follow him completely to his home yet. My hunger seems to demand satisfaction before I can get there anyway. Tonight though, I will keep my bloodlust in check. I want to see where he lives. And tonight, I want a taste of his blood. It calls to me and I cannot help but with to answer that call. But at the same time, I do not want to kill him. Oh how the decision pains me!

I jump from rooftop to rooftop with my inhuman strength as I follow his progress. Turning right at the general store on the corner near the church, he heads to one of the largest block of apartments and heads in. Quickly I leap off the top of the building and through the closing automatic doors and scuttle up the wall to perch on the top of a painting. I must have been too noisy because he glances around and after assuring himself that there is no one there, he presses the red up button and waits for the lift. From this distance, he seems even more breathtaking.

His brunette hair a shining earthen tone and the way the light reflects off his pale skin… beautiful. It's a good thing that vampires have no need to breathe for my breath should be quite taken away from me at this moment in time. The lift pings as it reaches the ground floor and the plain metal doors open. Stepping inside and pressing a button that by some cursed fate seems to be out of my line of view, the steel doors close and the lift ascends. I watch the monitor at the top of the lift opening until it stops at the sixteenth floor. So my lovely, you live on the sixteenth floor. I think I shall be paying you a visit tonight.

Sliding off the top of the painting, I head over to the glass doors and they open for me. Walking at a comfortable pace, I walk about a hundred feet and stop then look up. Kneeling down, I prepare myself before I leap up onto the first floor balcony and then spring up onto the second floor until I reach the sixteenth floor balcony. I have no idea which apartment number he is so I inch my way onto the balcony and peer softly through the glass. In the first apartment, there's a young girl screwing her lover against the mirror. He looks like he's having fun. Feeling my stomach turn at the act, I inch around to the next window. Not him, just a little old lady washing up. The next window doesn't reveal what I want and I smother a groan of frustration. Just as I'm about to give up in frustration, a lilting tune whispers on the wind to me. Making my way around the building, I have to hide on the very precipice of the building as I glance around the corner.

It's him! The heavenly melody that gently caresses my senses makes its way from those rosebud pink lips. The night itself seems to part for his voice, so clear and beautiful. And as sweet as it began, it ends and he leans on the balcony rail at the moon.

"Such a beautiful full moon tonight," he remarks to no one. I silently agree. The moon in all her resplendent glory is truly beautiful and him even more so as the subtle light highlights his delicate features in its grace.

He turns almost sadly and closes the glass door behind him. I watch him carefully as he picks his way through mounds of books and papers. Maybe he is a scholar. As he turns left at a doorframe, I sneak around to the window. Luckily he doesn't close the blinds and in doing so, giving me a first class view of his body as he shrugs out of his shirt and slacks and tosses them into a nearby laundry basket. I mean you literally have to pay for this kind of thing these days unless you have a lover. I'm so lucky!

I duck below the windowsill as he goes over to the light switch and turns it off. I contently crouch below the window until his breaths fall slow and deep and I am sure that he is asleep. By this time, my bloodlust is raging within my body and I desperately need to sate it. So gently I sneak my pale icy hand under the small gap of the window and wind the little lever so the window opens up. Once it is large enough for me to slide through, I gently wiggle my way through it and slide quickly onto his desk. One weak leap sends me near silently onto the carpet and I approach the one who I have been besotted with.

To some amusement, I notice that he's sleeping on black satin. How very erotic and fitting. Dropping to my knees beside him, I lightly run one of my sharp nails over his neck, parting the soft silky bangs of his hair. He whimpers softly and I smile. Closing my eyes, I can hear the thud of his heart and the pulse of his blood as it flows through the veins.

Leaning down softly as my fangs elongate for the fatal kiss, I am entranced at how gentle his face looks. So entranced am I that I fail to notice the incoming object until it collides with my skull. I hiss and glare at the copy of 'Attack of the Vampiric Chocobos'. Limited bumper edition too. But he's still asleep and clutching the book to his chest. Cute but really irritating. Trying again, I graze the tip of my fangs against his neck before I sink them in and groan in absolute bliss as his blood seethes through my mouth, igniting every individual nerve and sending my senses insane in pure pleasure.

I open my eyes and groan as they meet his. It seems I woke my poor human up. With his breath coming in short, dying pants he looks so beautiful.

"W... wait! Ple… please!" he whispers weakly, his strength waning with his rapid blood loss. Such a sultry, husky request that dares pass between those perfect lips that my body quivers in desire. I know that I must pull away and with a tremendous amount of willpower, I withdraw my fangs from his neck. Lapping at the puncture wounds with my tongue, they begin to close and I smile. Thank Hyne that vampiric saliva has healing properties which offers a completely logical explanation as to why bite marks are rarely found on a victim.

"Why?" he breathes but the blood loss is too great and he closes his eyes with a sigh. He will hardly remember me tomorrow. And since he leaves late tomorrow with it being Thursday, I think that this will be an ideal opportunity to learn more about him. Leaving softly, I don't notice when my ribbon falls from my hair and falls softly to the floor behind me as I escape from his room and leap from building to building through the town to the university. Esthar university huh? Slipping in through the doors, I walk through the empty hallway until I find a notice board with lecture times. Looking at Thursday, I am surprised to find that there is one lecture that fits his times. 'Department: English' I read. 'Lecturer: Squall Leonhart. Subject: A history of vampiric literature. Time: Thursday 7:30 to 8:45 pm.' I laugh out loud at the subject. Such a trivial thing in which I am an expert, considering that I am one. I think that I'll attend this lecture. It has been some time since I have heard a human talk about vampires. The last being at least a hundred years ago. Exiting the university quickly, I am approached by a very slutty looking girl in a tight black denim miniskirt and a white under wire bra with a small purple jacket over it and a gun and knife concealed in her cleavage.

"Hey there handsome. You looking for a good time tonight?"

Prostitute her mind screams at me and even though my human's blood was delicious, I am still hungry.

"Actually, yes" I say emotionlessly before I lead her temptingly into a nearby gather of trees and make little effort of draining her dry of her blood. And hardly a scream or retaliation. So sad. Dragging the body, I leap up into the air and jump from building to building until I reach the incineration works and drop her into the raging furnace. A convenient way to dispose of her. Now all that is left is for me to gather some more… human like clothing. My leather chaps, cowboy hat and low riding vest are good for everyday usage but for a lecture it would be probably too informal. Wanting to fit in, I steal through the back window of the main department store in Esthar and knocking all the security cameras out with barely a glance.

Of all clothes available, I like the ensemble of the black leather pants with a matching skive in cocoa brown and a long brown trench coat to top it off. Beautiful! Happy with my selection, I use that strange device at the counter to remove the security tags and steal out of the apartment store with my newfound purchases. Hey, who says that I can't enjoy it? And anyway, the money I have is what I steal from my victims. Pays the bills anyway.

Making my way quickly back to my apartment complex was peaceful and I am bored. I know you must have been expected that I would live in a coffin or something but truthfully, that's annoying. Ever try getting the stench of death out of your hair and clothes? Thought not.

I normally leave my balcony door open for easy access after hunting and I slip in quickly. The night is still young at eleven pm but since I want to call it quits early, I shower briefly to wash my hair. A simple human task that I do not need to do but for some reason, I feel more comfortable with the scent of coconut in my hair. A strange remnant of my human life.

Toweling dry, I put the wet towel back into the bathroom and slip into a clean pair of underwear. Making sure that my windows are blacked out, I crawl under the crimson silk sheets and allow my body to fall into a coma like sleep.

When I next awake, it is to the sound of the city clock chiming six. I should get dressed and make my way the mortal way by walking to the University and get myself registered there.

Pulling myself out of the blissful darkness of my sheets, I grab my new ensemble of clothing and dress quickly. I will probably need some identification to register for his lecture and maybe a pen and paper to take some notes. My small wallet holds my driver's license (yes I did get one. It helps to get into nightclubs without breaking in) so I grab that and get a pen and writing pad from the kitchen. My messenger bag that I store the stuff that I steal from my victims is in is quickly emptied and putting most of it in a paper bag (I can trade it at the Esthar Trading shop on the way. A little extra cash), I put the writing materials and my driver's license in and grab my hat. I only own one kind; my cowboy hat and I personally think it goes with just about anything. But that's just me of course…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chapter 2

Heading to the ground level, I proceed along the main street and along the boulevard to the university. At this hour the light is soft enough for me to walk in without the risk of being burnt. As I approach the university, several whistles and stares at by quite a few girls greet me. Don't blame them; I'm hot and proud of it! Heading inside, I head for the administration by following the signs and register myself for the course, flashing my driver's license. Was quicker than I thought it would be, but flirting with the receptionist did help I think. Turning around I accidentally bump into someone and his or her papers go flying.

"Oh shit! Sorry! Here, let me help you pick them up. It was my fault after all," I say and he mumbles his thanks as I thanks. Well I'll be, I just ran into my human! I think now would be an excellent opportunity to learn more about him.

"My name's Irvine. Yours?" I ask putting his papers into his hands.

"Squall Leonhart."

Such a beautiful name to fit him! I cannot think of anything more perfect.

"I'm sorry I ran into you. I hope that I didn't hurt you or anything…" he mumbles and I flash him my trademark grin. Not my happy one but the one that causes men to fall to their knees and women to faint and swoon in desire.

"Nah, it's okay. No bones broken. Sorry I ran into you. It was my fault anyway. So… I guess that I'll be seeing you around then?"

"… yeah. Anyway, see you…" he mumbles and walks off. I'll have to work on him. Considering that I have some time, I leave the campus and head over to Esthar Trading. Great shop and they pay well too. My best friend Selphie runs it. She's the best and understands my apparent desire of the night. Though it did take a while to get her to shut up and stop asking questions. Good thing that shiny objects work well on her!

As usual, once the door is opened she bounds at me and tries to bear hug me (good thing that I'm a vampire or she might just succeed!) and I ruffle her hair.

"Irvy! It's great ta see ya! So what can I do for ya?"

"Just a trade and yes you can keep the small diamond ring Selph. So how much can I make on the lot?"

"One sec!" she giggles and flounces over behind the counter to collect her microscope, calculator and monocle. She doesn't need the monocle, but for some random reason she likes it. Ah well, not my spot to be opinionated.

As she inspects each of the items at the counter, I look around at what she has to sell and a dusty leather bound book catches my eye. Picking it up, I'm amused to find that it's a copy of 'The English Guide to Vampiric Literature.' I think Squall would like this, and anyway, it'd make a great present. Taking it over to the counter, I wave it under Selphie's nose and she looks up.

"You want that? Twenty gil just for you. Want me to wrap it since I do know that you never buy for yourself anyway so it must be a gift."

"Yep. Just take the cost out of the money I can get for that lot."

She nods and types in a final few calculations.

"Right! This lot's worth 800 gil total. Good selection for ya. I won't ask how ya got yourself ya hands on it but since I can make use of them, total I'll pay ya is 780 gil. Deal?"

"Perfect babe. You know my rules. Upfront in cash, no questions."

While she opens the register and pulls out the gil for me and handing it to me, she starts to wrap the book up in brown paper with the traditional string ties. I hate all that fancy bright paper and ribbons and crap. Too annoying and doesn't make the gift any more special or anything. Simple and easy. Nothing more to it for me.

My now wrapped package being waved in my face snaps me out of my thoughts and I catch it with ease.

"Thanks Selph. I'd better go now. I've got a lecture to attend. See ya soon darlin'!" I say as I walk out the door with her waving at me. She's so hyper but lovable. I can only ever see her from a brotherly perspective. I just don't have any interest in women. Yep, I'm the lone gay vampire. That'd make a good western novel.

Heading back to the campus, I stash my parcel in my bag. I think that I will have to feed from another tonight. After all, I did take at least two litres of Squall's blood so he'll have to regain that blood before I can feed from him again. I'll give him two days. But that still doesn't mean that I can't pay a visit to him. Checking my watch and noticing that it's time for his lecture, I head off with the other students to the central auditorium.

The room is only half full and I'm honestly surprised that there would be anyone here. After all, this is 'A History of Vampiric Literature' after all. I take a seat in the second row and a bouncy blonde with a rather intricate and exotic facial tattoo walks over and swipes the seat next to me.

"What a day! Hey, I don't think I've seen you around campus. You new here?" he asks me as he fishes out a notepad and a pen from his satchel.

"Sorta. My first time here actually, but I'm only here for this lecture. Caught my eye and I thought I'd come to it."

He grins so wide I think that if he tried to grin any harder that his grin would meet his ears.

"Name's Zell. What did you say yours was?"

Ha! Nice trick but it won't work.

"I don't think I did," I reply and busy myself fishing out my notepad and pen.

The door at the back opens and Squall comes in looking very professional in a pair of black slacks and loose business shirt, carrying a suitcase. Sexy and professional. Instantly the room lapses into silence as he heads for the podium and opens up his briefcase and pulls out several books and some notes. Clearing his throat once he's satisfied that his books are in the correct place, he begins.

"Good evening everyone. I am sure that you know why you are here. Unlike the rumours spreading around here, we will absolutely not be studying 'Attack of the Vampiric Chocobos'. And yes, we will be studying the characteristics of vampires. Rather than just delve into the boring stuff straight off, I'd like to ask you about how much you know about vampires. Let's start with the blonde with the tattoo in the second row. What do you know about vampires?"

I can already see the copy of attack of the vampiric chocobos coming.

"Well, they've got fangs, they're pale in colour and they drink blood…" he says before going red and hiding behind his notepad. A few people snicker in the audience but Squall shuts them up with a glare.

"Not bad but not much. How about you, the girl with the pink dyed hair up the back?"

And so the lesson continues. Half the stuff he says is just plain bullshit. Vampires are immune to crosses; holy water and churches aren't an issue. And that stake through the heart crap, just that, crap. The only thing that does to us is give us a sensation similar to heartburn or indigestion.

"Right, I need two people from the audience. Now whom shall I prey on? So let's see… you in the second row next to tattooed blond with the long brown hair and the cowboy hat and also… would the blonde with the tattoo next to him, come on out the front. Hurry up now."

I get gracefully to my feet and walk down with Zell to the podium. Squall hands me a small microphone and I pin it onto my top.

"So what are you names?" he asks us.

"I'm Zell. Zell Dincht." Zell pipes up and Squall shakes his hand before turning his attention to me.

"And you are?"

"Irvine."

He nods in acknowledgement and looks at us both.  
"Any idea why you're out here?" he asks. No. I have no idea. Don't ask stupid questions. Zell takes a stab with a guess.

"Uh… hotdogs?"

A ripple of laughter echoes throughout the class.

"And you Irvine, do you have any idea why you're out here?"

Should read his mind… oh how boring! He intends to test if we've been listening.

"You're going to quiz us on how much we've learnt and if we were listening."

"Quite right. I'll give you three questions each. If one of you get it wrong, then the other has to answer it."

So what you're saying is that I've gotta answer all the questions. Ah well, I'm an expert on vampires. I am one after all!

"Okay then. Question one. What are some of the main characteristics of vampires?"

Easy one!

"Fangs, blood drinking and pale skin. Oh, and inhuman strength… I think…"

"You sound as if you're talkin' from experience Zell!" I snort and he blows a raspberry at me.

"Okay! Okay! Irvine, what's your answer?"

"A leather fetish. Easy!" I reply easily with a shrug and the class laughs. It feels good to make them laugh. "Nah, just kidding ya! Fangs and a love of bondage and blood play. But that's just if you're involved with one. But what I can tell you is that they're very well endowed. So ladies and all horny men, next time someone starts hitting on you just check to make sure that they don't have a dick bigger than 8 or so inches and you'll be fine!"

By now the class is doubled over in agonistic laughter and I see Squall smiling gently at me.

"So Irvine, is you mind always this one track?" he asks and I smirk.

"Nope, but my other half is!" I reply, pointing at my groin. With a warm sense of satisfaction at my audience's reaction, Squall grins. He returns to the task at hand and I ace the rest of the questions easily and with some disappointment, Squall announces that the lecture is over and dismisses the class. Grabbing my satchel, Zell and I head out together.

"Not bad in there cowboy" he complements me.

"Not to shabby either Zell. Dunno if you'll see me around but anyway, see ya!" I reply, tipping my hat and I walk off.

Nice guy but not my type. Having nothing to do, I walk along the road and just as I reach the corner, a voice calls out to me.

"Wait! Irvine! Wait!" it calls and I turn around and find Squall standing there.

"Huh?" I ask stupidly.

"You left this behind," he replies as he hands over my notebook. I look at the first page and wince. I forgot that I did that drawing of him on the front.

"Your really good at art. Why don't you join the art class here at the college?"

"Uh, I only really do things at night. Old sleeping habits you see. Sleep in the day and be awake at night. Can't change it at all really."

"Oh… okay then. Well, if you aren't busy, would you like to have a drink together?" he asks and I nod.

"Okay then. Where do you suggest?" I know that there's a really nice bar on the corner near his house. Very quiet.

"Well, there's this bar near where I life. How about there? They make really good cocktails and have a good supply of beer…"

Right in one.

"Sure. I've been there a few times so shall we go?"

He nods and I follow. On the way we chat about ourselves. Of course I don't mention anything about my vampiric blood and just talk about my more human interests. I follow him through once we reach the bar and he heads for a small table in the back. While I go order two beers (yes vampires can have human food. We just don't have any use for it), I ponder what the hell to talk to him about. Picking up the frothing glasses and heading back, that issue is easily solved. As I sit down, Squall takes his beer from me and faces me.

"Hey Irvine, that prompted you to take my lecture anyway?"

"Ah, just curiosity really. Anyway, I guess that I wanted to attend after I saw you."

"Oh. And why is that?"

"You look like you knew what you were doing so I went along…" I reply and take a sip of my beer. I can't tell him the real reason why. Changing subject, I ask "So what prompted you go lecture on 'The History of Vampiric Literature'?"

"I just love vampires. I mean, they aren't real but I still love them and I'd love to meet one someday. Childish I know… but still…"

Oh if only you knew how close you are to a vampire sweetheart!

"Anyway, it's getting late so I'd better head home. Thanks for coming with me for a drink."

"Oh! Well can I walk you to your place?"

He considers this for a moment.

"Okay. Let's go."

I walk beside him at an easy gait as we head for his place. We stop outside his apartment and I say goodbye and walk around the corner before jumping onto the branch of a tree and up to the ledge underneath his window. He's getting changed and talking to himself.

"Hyne! I wish that I could tell him how I feel. But he's one of my students! And anyway, just because we just had a drink doesn't mean that it's okay to hit on him! Hell I shouldn't even be thinking of him in this way! Gods Irvine, why do I feel like I know you from somewhere?" he mutters before he slides under his sheets. I give him twenty minutes before I am certain that he's asleep. Repeating the same process to open the window, I slip in and put the parcel on his desk. Tearing a page out of my notebook, I write to him:

Squall,  
You would be surprised what you can learn. He won't turn you away so don't be afraid to ask… and sorry for taking so much of your blood last time.  
Signed,  
I

So stupid to sign myself as that but it'll work. Satisfied, I leave the note on top of the parcel and left, closing the window behind me I leap away into the night… cliché but it works…

Authoress' notes: I honestly regret staying up to 2 am writing the last part of this. I swear that I'll never do that again! Passed out in PE today, which was really interested cause on closer inspection, I was actually sleeping. Oh well. One of the girls in my class nearly blew up the stove. I did well and managed to get my hotcakes cooked easily. My poor partner though. She has to be at the Food Tech rooms in first period to get up on the ladder and scrape her hotcakes off the roof. At least it wasn't me! Anyway, am working on chapter 3 as I have like no homework today so I'll try to have it up tomorrow! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Authoress' notes: Sorry this chapter is a little late. I've just had a hard week and now I've got some spare time to write, I'm going to take full advantage of it! Thanks to you lovely reviewers for your support! I'll try to update more regularly, but once in a while I'll have something that'll get in my way. So if that happens and I don't get a chapter in, forgive me please. Right! Enough of that! On with the work!

Chapter 3

I wish I could stay to see his reaction but I need to feed and then go sleep. The best things exist in the day but because I'm a vampire, walking in the sun is pure suicide. Still, I cannot help but think that it would be nice one day to wake up at dawn with him without having to hide from the light.

My kill was easy tonight. I wish that I didn't have to live this way at all. Human life is so beautiful, but because of what I am I must take that away. I truly am cursed… Returning home to my apartment, I'm unnerved by how empty it seems. It was never this way before… so why is it now?

Shrugging the thought away, I shower quickly and curl up under my sheets. I'll strip my bed at dusk tomorrow. With Squall's face clear in my mind, I fall asleep and drift comatose to the next dusk. My eyes snap open when I hear footsteps in my apartment that aren't my own. Feeling for the knife I keep in my bedside draw, I lie in wait as my door softly is pushed open to reveal… Squall! The hell? Why's he here and how the hell did he get my address? Oh wait, I had to give it at the reception…

"Uh, hi!" squeak nervously, pulling the sheet tighter over me.

"Oh sorry! Did I wake you?" he asks tentatively. Well, I can't deny that this isn't a surprise! A welcome one at that too!

"Nah. Just woke up anyway. What can I help you with?" I ask while I discreetly try to hide the knife. It might be a little awkward if it makes an appearance now… really awkward…  
"The door was open and you didn't reply when I knocked so I let myself in. I just wanted to ask a favour," he sighs with relief at not waking me.

"Right. So, is your problem with either family, girlfriend, boss or life in general?"

"Family. You see, this weekend my sister Quistis is getting married and she's been trying along with my mother to set me up with 'a nice respectable girl', which normally entails a snobby bitch in a frilly frock that should be outlawed for indecent eye exposure. You see… I was wondering if you could well, come along with me and give me a hand…"

The hell? We've met once… okay three times but the two that I've been sneaking in through his window don't count! Since when did we get to be so buddy like that he asks me this!

"Why are you asking me this? We hardly know each other anyway…" (Not that it bothers me…)

"I dunno… I should go… sorry to waste your time…" he says and turns to leave and I grab his wrist.  
"I'll do it but on one condition."

He chews his lip in a cute way and asks, "What would that be?" I grab my wallet from my bag that I threw under my bed and pull out my wallet. Fishing in it, I pull out two hundred gil and pop the wallet back.

"You're going to take this money. You're going to go down into the town and you're going to get yourself some dinner and a six-pack of beer. And you're going to like it!" I grin and he laughs.

"Sure thing then. You going to pack now?"

Oh yeah, I hardly own any clothes really, but what I do own are at least a few centuries old… I need to get some new clothes.

"Actually, I'll come with you. I need to get some new clothes anyway. My old ones are kinda outdated anyway…" Yeah! A few centuries outdated!

"Okay then. Well, I'd suggest getting dressed. I'll see you at your door…" and he walks out of my room, shutting the door behind him. Sliding out of the sheets, I strip them off my bed and dump them at the door. Happily rifling through my drawers, I come across my old silk shirt. I've had this at least two hundred years and even now it still retains its condition proudly and the silver of the fabric shimmers as I lift it out. The intricate pattern of silvery cream lions entwined with the black dragons that decorate the sleeves down to the puffy lace at the end twinkle. Slipping it on, the gentle fabric caresses my skin and I sigh. It truly is beautiful. A pair of casual jeans and my black embroidered jacket that was designed with the shirt completes an old casual style that I can pull off confidently. Leaving my hat on the table, I tie a crimson ribbon in my hair and pull on a pair of ankle length lace up boots.

Satisfied, I head out and join Squall who gasps quickly before whistling at me.

"Damn Irvine! You look great! Where'd you get the top and jacket? It's beautiful!"

I smile. I wish that I could tell him but hey, who's kidding who when I say that he'd run away from me and I love his company.

"I've had it for some time now. But if I told you where I got it from, I'd have to do something that I would regret. Anyway, shall we head off?"

He looks puzzled but nods and we leave the apartment. I ignore the stares of the passersby's and head into the main CBD. Lucky Esthar is home to the largest fashion district cause finding clothing that you love is easy. Leaving Squall at my favourite restaurant, I head off until I find a shop that specializes in antique and modified clothing.

It doesn't take me long to find six shirts in a similar style to the one that I'm wearing and just for good measure, I snap up a pair of bondage leather pants. I wasn't kidding about the fetish thing. Some simple pairs of jeans follow and a pair of slacks with a dress shirt joins them. By the time I'm done, I've compiled a complete selection of outfits to equal one formal wear outfit for the wedding, five casual outfits (with those divine shirts and matching shoes), one set of sleepwear (I still don't know what prompted me to get the pair with the vampire chocobos in the stupidest poses on them but I think that Squall had something to do with it. Either that or I'm turning into Selphie shudder), some board shorts for swimming and lastly, the bondage outfit in case Squall decides to drag me to a nightclub. Or if I decide to drag him to a nightclub. Ah, either one works for me!

The lady stares at me when I set them all down.

"This all for you?" she asks as she scans them.

"Yep. Treating myself for once in my life."

She smiles. I think she knows too much.

"So that'll be 1200 gil."

I fish out the cash in my wallet and pay her directly. Putting my purchases in three bags, she hands them over and I thank her before walking out the door and back to join Squall. I spot him quickly but not in a situation that I'd like to see him in. Surrounded. And by furry, fluffy wide eyed cats! When one of them starts to purr at him, I restrain my laughter and cross the street at the crossing to him. His black jeans now are coated in white cat hair and I can hardly get in a blink before the evil little balls of fur pounce on him and pin him to the asphalt by his chest. Kodak Moment!

Feeling generous, I shoo them off him and glare at them until they disappear around the corner into an alleyway.

"You okay?" I ask, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah. Cats like me a lot for some reason. Thanks for that."

Gratitude from the silent at its finest!

"Is okay. So, wanna head back to my place to eat?"

He nods and taking notice of the three bags that I'm carrying, smirks.

"Just wondering, did you buy the whole shop?"

Ha ha! Very funny Squall.

"Nope, just got a few things. So, are we going to stand here in the midst of the street with you covered in feline fur or are we gonna head off?"

Thank Hyne he agrees to leave!

Opening the door to my apartment, I wait for him to head in before shutting the door after him and walking to my room and literally chucking my stuff onto my bed.

"Hey Irvine, mind if I just throw my stuff on your couch?"

"No problem!" I call out. "Just wash the dishes before you use them cause they'll be really dusty!"

I don't eat from them anyway. They're just there for decoration, but since I've never had guests except Squall now since I purchased this apartment, they've just been sitting there gathering dust. I really should've thought to at least stock the fridge…

"Hyne! There's at least an inch of dust here. I'm amazed that you haven't cleaned in here! Where do you keep your dust cloths?"

Dust cloths? Oh, those things!

"They're under the sink!" I yelled back before I remembered what else I had stashed there. Damn it! A shout of surprise echoes from the kitchen with a reply attached.

"And four stacks of magazines as well! I didn't know you swung that way!"

Yeah so sue me! A vampire does get pretty bored and since that kind of material is now legalized, like hell I won't exploit it for all its worth! My thought is shot down when he turns up in one of my aprons with a dust cloth.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson!" he smirks. Yay! Good or bad?

"Depends on what the punishment is…"I quip and he grins.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to clean. We'll start in here."

I groan. Hyne help me! Not what I was thinking! He chucks me a dust cloth and a roll of garbage bags.

"Right! You're going to have to get rid of some of those magazines. All your cupboards are full of them and even the couch as well. And don't get me started on how much dust, dirt and crap is lying around here," he states and heads and marches over to my cupboard. Oh crap!

"Don't open that!" I shout but it's too late. He lies crushed under more than six feet of porn magazines.

"We're throwing all these out! And I am going to kill you realize!" he growls from under the rubbish. It's kind of hard to find him threatening, what with only his feet poking out from the heap.

"If you're alive, please raise one hand I'll pull you out!"

He mutters something that closely resembles a curse and wiggles one hand up. Pulling hard, he comes free of his prison and we end up falling on the ground with him straddling me.

"Didn't know you swung this way as well Squall!" I grin and he whacks me lightly on the head with a magazine.

"Whatever" he sighs and starts to fill up the garbage bag. It takes three large garbage bags to get rid of them all and a further three to remove the tribe of pygmies from there as well.

Before I can protest that my 'reading material' is now classified under the 'Sacred Law of Squall' as garbage, he thrusts dust cloth into my hand and while he busies himself by switching on my nearby radio and fiddling with the station, I jump a mile when the song comes on. Pop huh? With no time to ponder that thought, I find myself imitating him (dancing and all) while taking a lesson on how to dust the cupboard and windowsill.

"Hey Squall, who sings this?"

Pulling out the suitcase that I've been missing for five years, he empties the contents and scowls at all the magazines that lie scattered on the floor. Resigning himself to the fact that I'm a horny bastard who has a lot porn, he chucks them into a garbage bag before replying, " No idea but I like this song. It reminds me of summer and getting wasted while having fun by the sea with friends. Take this lot down to the bin now and I'll pack your bag for you" he orders and I salute.

"Yes sir! I will bring the emergency provisions to the troops sir! Proud to serve under you!" I bark and grabbing the bags I run full pelt out the door with the bags banging into my back before he can find some way of hurting me. Not that pain is an issue but the image of Squall spanking me isn't helping me or my hormones.

Dumping the bags into the large tip bin, I head back up to find him wiggling that pert little ass of his while he sings along to the song as he vacuums my floor while pulling all my magazines out of my sofa, cabinets and drawers and piling them ceremoniously into the black evil garbage bags that beckon them to join them in a new porn-free revolution.

"Killed everything yet?" I ask and he switches off the vacuum. "Just take these bags to the bin slave and I'll consider helping you pack your bag."

I groan and drag another four bags down this time by the stairs. Unfortunately, I run into the paranoid old lady that I swear hibernates downstairs and waits to catch me who gives me such a stare and starts to shriek "You fiend! You perverted monster! How dare you look at such blasphemous material! Don't you know that that stuff that is the work of the devil? How dare you stare at the body of another who isn't your betrothed!"

Blasphemous material? Work of the devil? Betrothed? Like hell! I love this stuff and I'd keep it if it weren't for Commander Kill-All-Irvine's-Joy who has taken residence in my apartment upstairs.

"Yeah sure whatever. I'll repent later. Oh, and I'll blind myself so that if I ever look at the parking inspector in the eyes next time I'm getting a parking ticket I won't be gazing on a human being's body. Now don't you have something to do?" I mutter and stalk past her, ignoring her yells of "Blasphemer! Monster! Pervert!"

Crazy lady alert! Throwing the bags back I take the lift up in order to avoid her and stalk into my apartment that now smells like a cross between vanilla and a pine forest with a flatulent ruby dragon thrown in from the bleach.

"What the fuck have you done to my apartment Squall! It smells like hell in here!"

I can't stay angry any longer when he appears from around the corner with a gentle flush to his cheeks.

"So deal with it! I've cleaned everywhere but the kitchen so come with me" he commands and stalks off to my kitchen, dancing to the music. This must be what hell is like! Obeying him, I follow dog like with my dignity and pride between my legs.

It takes us a whole hour to empty everything out of the kitchen cupboards and the innocent touches and suggestive dance moves thrown in between didn't make things any worse. But just feeling him bump me lightly with his hip when he bends over drool and puts the now clean plates away only makes my day better!

"Now that wasn't too hard now was it? Keep it that way!"

"Okay Squall. Ya know, you'd make a wonderful housewife…" I tease and he laughs.

"Ah, it's just a leftover influence from my ex Rinoa. We were together for a few weeks and it just didn't work out. Now she's my ally and friend against the clumsy foolish father of mine, Laguna Loire. I mean, I've only just found out that he's my father so yes I did grow up without a father. In an orphanage actually. But it's like he's trying to condense nineteen years of not being my father into the time he has with me and he can be… actually is annoying and overwhelming. I'll have to face him at Quistis's wedding which is another reason why I need you to back me up…"

"Oh I'm flattered! Just call me the black angel of mercy!" I mutter and he chuckles. "Alright demon angel of mercy, get down to your room and I'll help you pack your bags!"

I wince at the demon part. I'm not really proud of what I am, but I can't deny that it doesn't have its perks. Occasionally I wonder if the consequences of me living are worth the benefits but I would rather be alive so I can see Squall than be dead and destroyed to the world. I'll end up in hell anyway, so why can't I benefit from a vampiric life? He must've noticed my wince because he looks at me with deep concern.

"What is it? Was it something that I said?" he queries. Oh for the love of Hyne to be able to tell him what I am! But I can never let him know… I never would want to lose him.

"You're looking a bit pale. Maybe you should sit down," he suggests.

"It's nothing. Just some bad memories associated with being called a demon…" I whisper and turn away, clenching my fists tight to hold the tears with the memories away but they come despite my body and mind screaming in agony. The fires and her screams as they burned my human mother to death, her flesh giving way to muscle and then finally charred bones. Her last memories with the crowd yelling "Witch! Demon! Devil's mistress! Demon!" The whips and iron manacles cutting into my wrists… the chants and names shouted in blind rage at me. Just as my mother suffered… My human father died of an illness shortly before I was born. I became a vampire just a season after my nineteenth birthday. I had to hide from my mother and in the cover of dark, come to see her. I never wanted to be the cause of her suffering. I wanted to be the son she deserved. But I guess that there must be some things that even vampires cannot do…

A pair of warm and gentle arms encircles my waist and I freeze as I realize that Squall is hugging me. The comfort so alien and yet so familiar… how long has I been since I have felt the embrace of a human? Possibly too long. I force myself to ignore the palpitations of his heartbeat against my chest and the sweet enchanting lilt of his blood. I can almost feel my body go into sensory overload and my fangs elongate slightly before he releases me. Pulling myself together and retracting my fangs hurriedly, I stare at him.

"You looked like you were going to cry there… and I promise not to call you demon if you don't like it. I hate it when I make people cry. It was unbearably hard when I had to tell Rinoa that things weren't working out. Those tears and her sobs as she ran out the door. I still never can be strong when someone cries in front of me…"

I smile and turn as quick as I can and saunter down the hall. He must have mistaken my actions because I hear my front door open and close. Momentary panic fills me and I sprint to the front door and out of my apartment towards his receding back through the lift doors. I manage to get my hand between the lift doors and they automatically open.

"I didn't mean it that way Squall. Please come back…" I whisper and he smiles softly. I've probably done it now!

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have just walked away like I did with Rinoa. I need to face my problems head on, and face others in the same way too…

Grinning, I step aside to allow him to step out of the lift and I hug him. This is the first time that I have ever hugged someone other than my dead mother… and the first time that I've ever hugged a man too! Such a momentous occasion! And the feel of it… it seems so right. The motive different, the feel much broader and muscular and at the same time so sweet. How can something so human feel so incredible? It almost seems… perfect. If such a concept existed. True perfection is to be human because of the ability to learn from mistakes and the margin for growth.

"So will you give me a chance to explain myself?" I whisper in his ear and I swear that he shudders against me.

"One chance…" he whispers back and stepping back to break the hug, we amble down the hall and back into my apartment and to my room. While I fish out my clothes, he talks to me and asks me questions about me. I wish I could give him the complete answers…

"Why did you shudder when I called you demon Irvine?"

Oh Hyne! Not again!

"My mother was called that until the day she was killed. I was too but I got away and by some luck ended up being cared for in an orphanage."

The truth without the truth. Contradictory isn't it?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked…"

Don't start getting all closed up and moody and brooding on me now Squall!

"It's okay. You wanted to know after all. I didn't mean me turning away from you as through I was turning my back on you. I just couldn't silence a few things in my past that wouldn't go away in my mind.

"Hey, just curious but why are you also so pale? You anaemic or something?"

Nope, just a horny vampire with a bloodlust problem!

"Sort of. It's not contagious though."

Not unless I choose it to be.

"Well, shall we pack?"

"Sure thing then. Let's begin!"

Authoress' notes: Sorry I had to leave it here but it's dinnertime and I wanted to get this on the web before I ate. I was seriously debating on the scene with the cleaning. The inspiration came from last Saturday when one of my friends was going to come over and on the phone to her the night before I'd said that my room was a bit of a mess so I hoped that she didn't mind. She showed up the next morning in an old pink top with faded jeans, a blue cleaning bandanna on with an apron, bucket, dust cloths and some bleach stating, "I refuse to let you live in such madness. So, being an angel of mercy I have brought my sacred and most holy evil destroying weapons so it's time to purify the hell that is your room. Now missy, MOVE IT!" We ended up dancing while we were cleaning to the songs 'Summer Madness' by Lead and 'Kibun Joujou' by mihimaru GT. My room is looking great and thanks to her I had inspiration for this scene. I was a little stuck for ideas (with the hour being near midnight…) and that memory just popped into my mind and I just saw Irvine and Squall doing that. May have been the fact that I ate half the tub of chocolate ice cream earlier talking but either way, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to have the next chapter done in the next three or so days. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authoress' notes: Sorry about the last chapter. I'm going to get this one done tonight and try to get it up before I go to sleep. I feel bad about the last one so here's my effort at making it up to you! Sorry!

Chapter 4

Sitting on the top of my suitcase I zip it shut and flop back off it onto my bed.

"Thank Hyne that's done. So, what's happening about arrangements for meeting you tomorrow?"

It's been three hours to pack the damn suitcase. We had to break for twenty minutes because Squall developed a nosebleed at the sight of the bondage pants (ten minutes) and the lapsed into hysterical giggles at the sight of the vampire chocobo night wear (the last ten minutes).

"I'd like to get an early start so that we can get out to Balamb. The sooner the better really so how about you stay at my place tonight and then we can take my car in the morning?"

His place! Nosebleed alert!

"Uh… sure!" I perk up. I still haven't fed though… looks like tonight I'm going to have to go without. A test of strength. But wait a moment! The sun will kill me! I can't go out tomorrow! Unless…

"I actually have to clear up a few things in the morning before we leave so if I put my luggage in your car, can I meet you there?" At asking this, he looks a little disappointed with me. Oh Squall I'm sorry!

"Sure. I'll give you the address when we get to my place and you can meet up with me there. Grab your stuff already and let's go!"

Yes my master! Igor will obey! Dragging my bag out the door I lock it behind me. Ten minutes later we stand outside his apartment block and three minutes later we are in his apartment. It feels different seeing the inside of it now. I try not to grin when I spot the copy of 'The English Guide to Vampiric Literature' on the polished mahogany coffee table.

"Nice place here!" I complement. He smiles at me and gestures to his room. "Since I don't have a spare bedroom, can I trust you to share my bed without jumping me?"

Don't ask me that! I'm too horny and hungry not to do so!

"Sure!" I lie and he shrugs. In a feeble attempt to keep things tidy, I put my bag just on the inside of his bedroom door and stare at him when he smiles.

"Well I'm going to have a shower. I'm tired. You can take one after," he says and heads into his bathroom. Well now this is a dilemma. I could live up (or should I say die) to my nature and spy on him or should I wait and be good and take a quick shower and then sneak out and get another suitcase? Against my desire, I decide to stay put. After all, if I spy on him then how will I gain his trust? How will I be his friend… or something more?

I slam my face into a nearby pillow when he walks in clad in only a white towel.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Noffing" I reply, muffled by the pillow.

"Speak English please."

Raising my head, I try again. "Nothing!"

He sniggers and I wait until I hear the smooth sound of his boxers sliding up his legs and the satisfying snap as he adjusts the waistband of them.

"You can look now."

Risking a glance I feel relieved that he put some clothes on before I grab my boxer shorts from my bag and waltz out of his room grinning. He shakes his head and heads under the sheets. I shower quickly and wait until I hear him fall asleep before I dress in my previous attire. I can't do my job in vampire chocobo pyjama pants can I really?

Opening his balcony door I leap out onto the next balcony and make my way to the Esthar Trading shop and the hyper Selphie. She once again attempts to pounce me at the door and I sidestep her.

"Hello Selph!" I say cheerily and she squeals, "Irvy! Hi! How are ya? Why're ya here so late? It's already ten and I was 'bout to close up!"

"Sorry babe but I was well… cleaning…" I blush and she giggles.

"Clean? Ya mean that thing ya do to get rid of dust?"

"Yep."

She thinks (that's dangerous) and bursts into an illegally sized grin.

"I know that ya not even capable of doing that! So who's the lucky girl?"

I snigger. "Not a girl sweetheart. You know me. Guys only. He's gorgeous and a lecturer at the university. Brown hair, ice blue eyes, and great physique. Lectures on vampiric literature." I sigh.

Selphie stares at me and groans.

"What? What is it?"

"I know the guy. He's bad luck I tell ya." She takes a deep breath and continues, " His mother killed herself after he accidentally shot his father while hunting. He's a nice guy but I'd steer clear."

I growl at her and my upper lip rises to expose my fangs. She gasps and whimpers.

"Don't speak of him in that way Selph. He's a good person no matter what. I don't care if he is bad luck. I just can't seem to stay away from him. But that isn't what I came here for. I'm looking for a large suitcase…" trail off and settle down.

"F…f…f… fangs!" she screeches and ducks behind the counter.

Oh great!

"Selph, get back up here. I've just got weird genetics. I'm human through and through. You've known me long enough to know that!"

She shudders and stands up. "And what do I have to justify that?" she demands. How indeed?

"If I was human, I would burn. If I just happen to be a vampire, which is only myth, I'd burn to shreds. Light a candle and I'll prove it to you."

Oh great one Kinneas! Just damn fucking great! Fire and the sun are the only two things that can kill you. And now you're trying to kill yourself! Genius idiot! She nods nervously and heads into the storeroom and emerges with a candle. Striking a nearby match, she lights the candle and pushes it in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I plunge my right hand into the flame and scream. Memories of the past and the present pain shoot across my vision and I wrench my hand out of the flame and glare at the now blistered and peeling skin on my hand.

"You have your proof now can I please have a bandage and some antiseptic?" I ask tiredly and she extinguishes the candle and taking it back to the storeroom and grabbing some bandages and antiseptic and bolts back to me.

Hyne my hand hurts to hell but at least now she won't suspect me. It may take up to a week for this to heal. Any other wound will heal in moments, sometimes within three days but burns will always take longer. She hands me the antiseptic and I hiss as the harsh iodine burns in my wounds but ensures that there will be no infection.

"Could you tie the bandage on for me please?" I request and she nods. As she ties the bandage on my hand, she tries to smile at but the tears still run down.

"I'm so sorry Irvy! I'm so sorry!" she cried and I rub my uninjured hand on her back soothingly.

"It's okay Selph. It'll be okay. Now dry your eyes and about that bag…"

She sniffles and nods and while I put the clip onto my hand, she walks to the back of the shop to the luggage section and drags an enormous sized suitcase over to me. This will work perfectly for the task at hand!

"Perfect! How much?"

She shakes her head at me. "Free for ya. I just made ya burn your hand. I'm not about to make ya pay for it after that Irvy!"

I protest but she glares at me and I give in. Thanking her, I take the suitcase and leave. I head for the outskirts of Esthar. Grats roam outside the barriers and since I should try a new approach to feeding the bloodlust within me, I walk along the edge until a group of three approach me. I finish them quickly and feed from them. Disgusting! But it sates the blood loss. I will just have to deal with it.

Returning to Squall's apartment, I change into one of my new white shirts with the laced cuffs, a pair of embroidered black slacks and tucking the ends into a pair of black lace up boots. Out of habit, I don my cowboy hat and slip into a sleeveless black trench coat and put into play my plan. Begin operation: heavy luggage!

Squall's POV

"Damn this bag weighs a ton! What the hell did Irvine pack in here? Fifty eight kilos of porn magazines?"

A muffled thud emits from the bag and I shrug. Whatever. I finally get it loaded into the trunk of the car along with our other bags and locking up the apartment, I open the door to my black convertible and pull out of the basement. I have a long trip ahead. I only wish that Irvine were making it with me now.

The wind slices through my hair until it regains its morning-after fuck hairstyle again. Whatever. I can never tame it anyway. It'll be at least six hours until I reach Balamb due to the traffic so I switch on my radio and listen to the music. Sighing, I wonder how I'm going to face my father. I mean, the guy's nice and all but how the hell am I supposed to deal with him? He's incorrigible! And my sister is marrying my childhood friend Seifer. What the hell do I say to him? We haven't seen each other in years so am I supposed to do in a conversation starter?

"Hi Seifer. It's been a while. So, is my sister a good fuck?"

Yeah, smooth. He'll probably skin me alive. Rubbing my temples with my left hand, I drive out of the city limits and on towards Balamb. This is going to be a long and lonely drive. Good thing that I left the address on top of Irvine's bags.

6 hours later

"Squall! You're here! Oh it's good to see you brother! How are you?" my sister Quistis squeals as she hugs me.

"Fine. Long trip though."

And just when the festivities can't get worse, Dad (just saying it seems weird) rushes out and joins her in her hugs. God he's so hyper he must be on speed!

"Son! Hello! Glad you could come! I have so much to catch up with you about!" he giggles and I try not to look like I want to commit suicide now. Luckily I'm saved by the timely arrival of Kiros and Seifer. Dad and Kiros got together a year ago apparently and I've grown to really like him. He's so gentle and loving with dad and he understands how I feel. Thank Hyne for him!

"It's good to see you again Squall" he greets and pats me on the shoulder reassuringly while he restrains Dad with his other hand gripping Dad in the back of the neck.

"It's been a while Squall. Good to see you" Seifer smiles and nods at me. I'm so frightened I only nod. Kiros and I joke as we unload the bags from the car. "Where will I be staying?" I ask Kiros as I heave the largest bag out of the trunk. "You'll be in the first bedroom on the right leading up to the study. There's two single beds in there because I thought that you'd bring someone" he replies and I thank him. After some heaving and cursing, we get them all inside and I wheel that large one of Irvine's into the house and lean up against the kitchen counter. I've always loved this place. The Balamb countryside is really nice and the air is so much more refreshing than the Esthar air.

"So did you travel alone or are you just compensating for something?" Kiros asks and I grin once all my stuff is inside.

"I did come alone but Irvine is supposed to be joining me. He probably got lost and I wouldn't be surprised anyway. By the way, he's a special friend to me" I inform him as we sit down on the sofas. Dad tries to sit next to me and thank Hyne Kiros sits between us to keep him at bay.

"So whatcha been up to all this time ay?" Seifer asks. I think that he honestly wants to be friends and not rivals now. I'll give him a chance. He deserves that at least.

"I'm a full time lecturer at the Esthar University now on vampiric literature. It's going good. Irvine's been to one of my lectures, which is how we met. He's a real slob though and his manners could do with some work. Anyway, I'm just wondering where the idiot is right now…" I mutter."

Irvine's POV

It's working! They don't suspect a thing! Wiggling in the cramped confines of the suitcase I inch the damn thing to within two metres of the door and stop and face them (at least I think I'm facing them…)

They've been talking about me. Hmmm, what're they saying?

"…Between you and me he's got no sense of direction…"

That's Squall's voice. Right! That does it!

Squall's POV

I hear Quistis gasp and I turn around to stare at Irvine's suitcase as the top zip undoes itself and after a few curses from inside the bag, a triumphant arm shoots out of the top with the middle finger extended. The hell! It's giving me the rude finger! I hear a muffled thud and I turn around to see that Quistis has fainted on Seifer and he's staring at the bag which flops back onto its back and the arm emerges again and starts to pull itself along the floor and through the door and up the hall.

Seifer jumps to his feet. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" he yells and turns to me. "Your fucking bag's possessed!" Wait a minute… it all fits.

"Just sit down. I'll go get it" I sigh and head out after the door. Catching up to it, I pick up the handle and wheel it back. The arm disappears inside the bag and it zips itself up.

"You're coming with me" I order and I hear a few muffled words that resemble some rather graphic expletives. I wheel it back into the other room. Stopping it in front of everyone, I tap on the top three times and speak. "Unzip yourself and introduce yourself."

It swears a few more times before it complies with my wishes. The zip goes around fully and the front flap opens to reveal Irvine squatting cutely in there with his arms crossed pouting. Hyne does he ever look hot!

Irvine's POV

Grinning at the astonished faces and the obvious tightness in Squall's pants, I take a deep breath and begin.

"Hi! My name's Irvine. I'm Squall's friend. It's nice to meet you all. Oh, and please tell… Quistis is it? Please tell her I'm sorry when she wakes up." Breaking eye contact I stare at Squall. "Right! I'm done. Can I be excused now?" I ask and he smiles.

Squall's POV

I shake my head at him before replying, "Okay. You're excused." He stands up from the suitcase, stretches out displaying his tight ass and talking the suitcase from me, walks down the hall swaying his hips. Okay, that was hot. So what! I'm gay like he is. Sue me already.

I turn back to everyone and laugh. Quistis is still passed out, Dad's eyes if they go any wider will probably pop out of his head, Kiros looks amused and Seifer's so shocked he looks like I've just dropped my pants in front of him and told him to suck me off. It's rather funny actually.  
"Irvine?" Kiros asks and I nod.

"That's him" I reply and Kiros laughs.

"I can see now why you like him. He's got a great butt!"

"I know. That's why I like him! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and I wanna fuck him. Goodnight!" Is say and grabbing out luggage, walk out of the room with our stuff and head for our shared room. Now that was priceless!

Authoress' note: Sorry I didn't write any more. I'm exhausted. I'll try to write more later. If you have something that you want to see in the next chapter, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Anyway, see ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Authoress' notes: Well, I gave up trying to resist the protest of my muses and after four cups of coffee I'm back and writing again. We're expecting three of my grandmother's friends here today and six relatives. Mum's cleaning, I've helped but I need to sit down because the bleach is making me dizzy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll work harder to get them longer and updated sooner.

Chapter 5 -  
Irvine's POV

Sitting down on the bed nearest to the window, I wait for my punishment. The way I see it, Squall's gonna kill me for that stunt… but you have to admit it was pretty funny. Looking up at Squall who strides in and drops out bags on the floor then turns to face me, I swallow loudly and pray that I'll be allowed to live. What I didn't expect was for him to tackle me onto the bed and to find a pair of sweet rose pink lips against mine.

At this moment in time I can barely think as I part my lips in silent admission to him and feel my body explode in tingles of pleasure at the very first brush of his tongue against mine. Holy Fucking Mother Of Hyne! Its never been this good before and I can't help it. Gently kneading my lips against his I begin a battle for dominance with passion as my pain. I whimper as he gently leaves a fading kiss and rests his head against my shoulder.

"Thank Hyne you agreed to come along! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he cries softly into my shoulder and I grin.

"Just what I'm good for darlin'. But about tomorrow, I can't get exposed to the sunlight unfortunately. It'd kill me so I'll have to sleep in the bag tonight unless you're happy to block out all the light for me…"

He thinks for a moment and then his eyes light up. "Be right back!" he muses and walks out leaving me colder than my normal vampiric state and turned on like you wouldn't believe. THE HELL! What the crap just happened? It takes at least three minutes before my mind fully registers what had occurred. He just full on kissed me! Well damn if I can't get that out of my mind (or my dreams) now! I did know he was gay after all (read his mind. It's funny how half the things that he says are contradictory to what he thinks) but for him to do that willingly, well…WOW!

He returns with what look like black window things and I look puzzled at him.

"They're to cover the windows" he explains and I nod, still looking confused. He tries again. "Dad used to use these when he worked at night so he had these made to keep the sun out so he could sleep. Now since he's the President of Esthar (jaw drop!) he doesn't need them but he keeps them in storage for any possible future use.

WAIT A DAMN HOLY FUCKING MINUTE! THE GUY WITH THE SHOULDER LENGTH BROWN HAIR WHO WAS NEXT TO THE GUY WITH BRAIDS IS SQUALL'S FATHER AND THE PRESIDENT OF ESTHAR!

I think I started to panic because the next thing I knew, my nails were lodged in the wire springs inside the mattress. Just my luck! Why on earth did vampires have to have nails as well as fangs that extend in situations of danger, hunting or fear/panic?

Squall blinks a few times at my stuck nails and grins. "Need a little help?" he asks and I smile happily.

"Yep!" I beam and he laughs. "Well let me put these up and I'll give you a hand. But how on earth did you get them stuck that way?" he snickers and ambles of to the window. Putting all the window covers down and then picking up an individual one, he places it against the window and turns a small lever that locks it in with an audible click. While he puts the remaining ones up, I try again to free my hands. The burns on my hand screech in protest and I have to stop pulling on that one. Taking a deep breath, I relax my muscles and gently retract my nails in my uninjured hand, purring a little at the pain. When I'm in pain or I'm feeling pleasure I purr. It's cute! At least I think so!

As one hand comes free, I sigh and rub the lightly strained muscles. Ow! Squall, satisfied that no light or pervert will have any access visually into this room, sits down next to me and notices the bandages around my burnt hand.

"Oh Hyne! Irvine what happened?" he shouts and I wince. Bloody sensitive hearing…

"It's just a little burn…" I mutter and he goes near hysterical in worry.

"Why didn't you tell me? That doesn't look like a minor burn with that amount of bandages on it. Right, hold still and let me get your hand out" he orders and with gentle bur firm hands, moves my hand around and then tugs lightly on my arm and it comes free from the mattress. Sitting on my lap, he takes the clip off my hand and gasps when the bandages fall away to reveal the skin.

"We've got to get you to a hospital!" he cries and jumping off my lap, proceeds to drag me out the door and over to his father's room where some rather interesting noises are penetrating through the door. He bangs on it a few times and some muffled curses and whines come from inside.

"Squall, just leave it. It'll heal so don't worry. Come on, you need to sleep…"

And I need to wait until you're asleep and then feed. This far out there should be at least some rabbits that I can eat…

"Your hand needs medical attention! It's a third degree burn for Hyne's sakes!" he hisses at me.

"Squall, I'm telling you that it'll be fine. Now let's leave them be. They're enjoying themselves after all!" I plead with him but he seems to be dead to listening.

"I'm going to make sure that someone looks at that hand Irvine. Like it or not!" he growls back and I know that he won't listen to me. So wrenching myself out of his grasp I take three steps back. He turns around startled and staring directly into his eyes, I warn him not to argue with me on this.

"Why won't you believe me when I say that I'm fine?" I ask, needing no answer to the question. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone Squall. Please understand that… It will heal and I'll be fine. Don't disturb your father and Kiros just because I'm hurt. Now just calm down so we can go to sleep and discuss this in the morning…"

He isn't listening though. The words he hears but his mind never registers them. Only concern and worry control him now.

"I refuse to let you do anything unless you get this seen to!" he shouts at me. Why won't you listen to me!

"I'm not going to argue with you on this Squall! I. Will. Be. Fine! Understand?"

"You won't be a burden at all Irvine! Just let me get your hand seen to!" he pleads with eyes watering with tears. No… not again… just like what happened to my mother… no…

I step back shaking from him. "I won't make the same mistake." I whisper. "I WON'T LET YOU SUFFER BECAUSE OF ME!" I scream and run away from him, with the cries of my name from him fading behind me. I make no effort to stop the tears as I tear past Seifer who is getting a midnight cup of coffee and open the door and vanish into the night.

"I won't be the cause of his pain! I refuse to make him cry! I made mother cry! It was my fault she died! I won't be the one to make him suffer!" I howl into the night and collapse in a tearful heap in the middle of a rocky outcrop several miles from the house. I lie there with my salty blood laced tears dripping down my face, staining a dark moist patch onto the rocks. Why do I always cause so much pain to those I love? Is this the curse that I am to bear… to bring only pain and never joy or laughter? To see those that I love die?

Drying my eyes, I scan the horizon until I spot a large old rabbit and utilizing my stealth, I sneak through the rocks and pounce on it. The spine snaps easily underneath my grasp and I sink my fangs hungrily into its neck. This particular breed is one of the breeds responsible for stripping the bark off the trees and killing them. Basically: a pest. Finishing up the last of the blood I bury the carcass and return to the rocks. I have no desire to stay awake so I search through the area until I find a cave. With no inhabitants within, I crawl through the narrow opening and then block the opening up with rocks, dirt and various plants. That should keep the sun out until nightfall. Maybe by then things will be better… I hope…

Squall's POV

He just ran out like that… what did I do? I was only worried about his hand and he just panicked and ran away? What the hell could I have done to make him that upset? Dad answers the door in his emerald dressing gown and glares sleepily at me.

"Go to sleep please. I'm tired!" he commands lightly and shuts the door leaving me standing in the cold. Oh Irvine where are you? Ignoring Seifer's stares from the doorframe, I walk past him and shower briefly before changing into my boxers and going to sleep. The room feels empty without him…and what is this heavy ache in my heart? Is it because I feel something for him? Or something much more?

The next morning brings in Seifer with a hangover and a packet of aspirin and a cup of coffee into my room to wake me up and successfully drag me out to everyone at the breakfast table. Everyone greets me happily but Kiros has an air of concern to him momentarily until he perks up and smiles at me.

"Morning Squall!" he addresses me and I nod in reply. I don't feel like eating a lot now after last night. I just wish that I knew what I did wrong…

Turning back to the table conversation (a mixture of wedding plans and last night's events), I snap my attention to Kiros when he talks to me.

"You really scared the shit outta Seifer last night. Seriously, he spent a whole hour staring at his hands going 'he's gay… Squall's gay…" over and over. I had to dose him up on the best whisky in the house and then he just passed out. Good job Squall!" he congratulates me and I smile softly. I hope that no one notices how I'm feeling. Quistis oblivious to my mood asks me what the yelling was about last night. I don't want to reply and Kiros immediately changes the subject. I swear I would go mad without him.

Stacking the dishes in the kitchen, he approaches me and takes the plate that I'm drying from my hand.

"Can I see you in your room when you're done?" he asks and I just know that this will lead to some sort of punishment lecture.

"Sure. Whatever" I drone and finish up. "Let's go."

Following him to my room, he gestures for me to sit down and I grudgingly take a seat next to him.

"Your dad may be loud when we're at it but I did hear what you said to Irvine last night. You need to understand that you did nothing wrong. It was in that case okay to pressure him to get his hand looked at but honestly Squall, I actually think that the reason he ran away lies in what he meant when he said, "I won't let you suffer because of me." It may be possible that he lost a loved one at some point and maybe something you did brought that back up..." he says gently and I rest my head in my hands.

"He lost his mother. She was killed. That's what he said. I remember that I had started crying before he ran. Was it my tears… my tears that hurt him?" I question and Kiros rubs a hand soothingly on my back.

"May have been. Tears can be a powerful thing that can bring back a memory from the past. I have a feeling that there may be a few things that he isn't telling you at this moment in time that have something to do with it. For now, we should focus on finding him."

I smile weakly and hug him. A sudden bang makes us look up and Dad stands there with tears streaming down his face.

"SO NOW YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH MY SON!" he cries and runs out of the room. I look at Kiros who just sighs.

"I hugged Ward about a month ago after his girlfriend left him. Your father thought I was cheating. I love him but he's got a jealousy streak and inferiority complex a mile wide." Standing up, he stretches and grins at me. "I'd better go take care of this now or else I'll be on the couch with a pink rabbit in a bunny suit tonight sleeping.

"Why?"

"'Guna's idea of punishment for cheating on him."

I was right about Dad being weird after all. I think I need a walk. Bypassing a crying dad and apologizing and explaining Kiros, I walk out the door though not before I steal one of Seifer's English muffins. Heading towards the rocks where I like to walk here and there, I find some recently upturned earth near the one rock that provides an excellent view of the house. Irvine may be near here it looks like. Walking around, I can't find any other sign of life and I sit down in the shade of a cave and sigh. I wish I knew where he was now. Probably hiding.

The warm air is making me sleepy and confident that I won't get burned in the sun; I finish off my muffin and curl up in the shade. Maybe I'll find Irvine when the sun falls. I hope I do. It's really lonely without him.

Irvine's POV

My eyes flicker open as soon as the sun is safely behind the ridge and I kick the stuff out of the way that I used to block out the cave. Crawling out, I stretch and start when my hand feels something soft against it. I look to my right and nearly cry with relief. Squall…

I kneel down and stroke his cheek gently and he murmurs something in his sleep. I should get him back to the house so gently easing him into my arms, I pick him up and carry him bridal style down to the house. I kick lightly on the door a few times and Quistis appears in an apron. Seeing me carrying Squall, she opens the door instantly and steps aside, ushering me in frantically. Once satisfied that Squall is safe and comfortable on the couch, she turns on me.

"Where the hell have you been! Squall's been frantic about you all day! Why did you leave him like that!" she demands and Kiros, Laguna and Seifer appear from the doorframe.

"How could you leave him like that!" she continues and I sigh.

"I'm not going to explain myself to you" I simply reply. I don't mean to sound impertinent but really these guys are being irritating.

"And as her sister" "And her father!" "And her to-be brother in law!" "And the father's lover!"

Hey look, a chorus line!

"We demand an explanation!" they shout together and at that moment in time, Squall decides to wake up. Looking up, he spots me and everyone shouting at me and thank Hyne rescues me by walking calmly over to me and planting another soul stealing kiss on my lips.

"He has his reasons. Now everyone, can we please settle down?" he says, adopting my 'follow or you will die' tone to his voice and they're silent automatically.

"I know that you're worried about me and angry at him for making me upset. But I chose to be upset. He didn't make me that way. I did something that upset him and so it's my fault. And I'm sorry Irvine for upsetting you. I didn't meant to cry…"

"Wait a minute! You mean he got upset just because you cried!" Laguna roars and I groan into my hand.

"Yes I got upset about it! I have my most painful memory attached to the same look he had in his eyes when he cried. Am I not entitled to cry?" I reply spitefully. They wouldn't know the pain that I felt when I saw my mother being burnt to death. They wouldn't understand the pain I suffered. I just want to forget, but the memory won't go away.

"Oh and what would that be?" Quistis pushes angrily. I don't blame them for being angry. I just wish that they would leave me alone. Squall takes my uninjured hand and smiles gently.

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to Irvine…" he begins but I shake my head to stop him.

"Sit down and I'll tell you. There are a few things in it that I wish to leave private but I will tell you only what I choose to reveal."

Taken aback, they sit down fuming and I face them.

"You ask me why I cried and why Squall was hurt because of me. I will give you your answer. The look Squall had in his eyes was the same look my mother had in her eyes the last two months she lived. I loved her dearly, for she was the only one who did not scorn or try to kill me. But my existence was what killed her I feel. I was not entirely human at that point and I will not explain myself on that. But the people she had grown up with and trusted turned on her because I was alive and for what I was. They called her 'Witch! Demon! Devil's mistress! Demon!' and forced me to watch with my hands bound in manacles and my body bloody from the barbed end of the whips. I had to watch her cry as they took her away. I had to endure that same look in her eyes as she was condemned. And I had to bear her load as they killed her in front of my eyes."

I palm away tears and try to keep my voice steady.

"That is why I ran away last night. I didn't mean to hurt Squall at all. But the remnants of the pain were too much to bear at such a moment. So now you have your explanation. And I will say no more on the matter. I intend to leave at nightfall tomorrow and return to Esthar alone. I think that I have imposed long enough and caused enough damage for now. I was right about myself. Good night" I finish and walk away. Squall follows after me, glaring at everyone who looks guilty. As soon as I get through the door and sit down, he closes the door and locks it.

Gripping my face in his hands he addresses me firmly. "You are going no where Irvine. I don't care that you ran away last night. I'm sorry for pushing you as well. But I don't want you to go. I want to know. What were you right about yourself on?"

"That I only cause pain and death and rarely joy and laughter…" I reply and he slaps my face.

"Then take a look at me. I was hurt but understanding what happened last night has healed it. You have made me smile and laugh more than I ever have for these past two nights. So don't tell me that you bring pain and death. Don't say that you cannot bring you and laughter. Because if what I am feeling isn't happiness and joy then I would rather die than live in a delusional fantasy!" he cries and falls to his knees and weeps into my chest.

"I don't want to see you go. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be alone and I don't want to be weak. I want to see you even if you only can come out at night. I want to be near you and to feel you against me. I don't want to lose everything that I have with you now. Don't leave me…"

My undead hearts feels as though it is splitting in two and I cannot help the tears of salty blood that find their way down my skin and land on Squall and the sheets below. He notices the blood in them and looks up at me.

"Why am I so weak?" I whisper and he clenches my hand reassuringly.

"Not weak. Human" he whispers softly back. This is all I need to hear, to understand that I am accepted before I bury my face in Squall's hair and sob a century of pain and troubles away.

"Your tears are tinged red. Why is it that the most beautiful pay in tears of blood?" he murmurs and softly he licks the tears off my face.  
"Why is it that you know the right thing to say? How can you see in such a way when others before have only scorned me?"

"Because others can't look past your face and see into your eyes."

I sniff and stare at the beautiful creature below me. I wanted him for his blood at first and Hyne be damned now that I think I love him. Irony or coincidence? I don't want to even know why. Thinking back to what Selphie said, I think about everything and I have an urge to ask him about one thing in particular she said.

"Squall, I heard that your mother killed herself after you accidentally shot your father while hunting. If this is true, how is Laguna your father?"

Squall suddenly laughs and smiles at me.

"Laguna honest-to-be Hyne help me is my biological father. What you've heard is a distortion of the truth. My mother Raine died giving birth to me. Dad's gun accidentally misfired and shot him in his leg, which is why he gets a limp when he gets nervous. The sound of the shot sent mum into labour. So it wasn't me with the gun at all" he explains and I sigh in relief.

"Who told you that anyway?"

Hmm… to be a tattletale? Ah what do I have to lose.

"Selphie in Esthar Trading. I'm a regular there since I trade a lot of things I find and get so she knows me well. I described you and she told me."

"Hmm… well she is my cousin on my mother's side after all…"

Selphie's…. Squall's cousin! What the hell? That's scary! A sudden image of Squall bouncing around like Selphie slides into my mind and I snicker.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking of you acting like Selphie. Scary though! I can't believe you two are related!"

"You would hardly guess."

That's for sure.

"And why did she call you bad luck?"

He smiles and my heart flips in my chest.

"Oh, that's due to what's happened when she's been with me."

"And what's that?"

"She's nearly been hit by a car seven times, has been mauled by cats, crapped on my several pigeons and always loses in poker against someone when I'm near her. Long story short, she's just unlucky."

"I'm feeling tired now so can we go to sleep? I may have nocturnal living hours but I still love to sleep…"

He nods and gets up off me. I'm confused when he pushes his bed over to mine and clips them together by the extended bracket section at the bottom. I look at him and have to turn away instantly because he's taking his clothes off and picking up his towel and pyjamas.

"Coming for a shower Irvine?"

Well, showering with him would be pretty nice… Ah sure!

"Okay, one sec" I say and strip out of my dusty clothes and peg them into the washing basket in the corner of the room. Picking up my vampire chocobo pyjama pants, I wrap a towel around my waist and walk out with him. Synchronizing our steps, we march down the hall and to the shower bypassing everyone. Quistis looks at us and passes out. I send a sympathetic glance to Seifer who looks at her and replies with his own that clearly says 'I'm working on it!' in response to her fainting. Kiros covers Laguna's eyes while at the same time he attempts to stem his own torrential nosebleed. Very satisfying. And things can only get better with a shower…

Authoress' notes: Well, 9 pages. Not the best I've ever done but just taking it in little steps is getting the job done. Relatives now overrun my house and I'm craving for some peace. I hope that you've enjoyed everything so far and please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Authoress' notes: Well, trying to put another chapter together again. I wish that I had more time to write tonight but I'm off to my Dad's house at 8 and it's 5:27 now. My excuse for getting away from the guests and I'm not antisocial, I just hate lots of people in the house who want to coo over me.

Chapter 6

Irvine's POV

Panting heavily I stare at Squall who lies sated over me. Yep, nothing better than doing a streak through the house with Quistis chasing us with towels and telling us to cover up to break the monotony of the night here. Kiros has another nosebleed and this time Laguna did as well. We can here them from in here going at it. From what Squall told me about what Kiros told him in the way of advice, he wasn't kidding when he said Laguna had a big set of lungs cause Hyne that man can yell!

"Oh yes! Fuck me harder! KIROS!"

Squall is bright red… actually that doesn't do him justice. If he gets any redder we can supplement the stove for his face.

"You know, is now a good time to say that your dad's a really nice guy?" I comment and he hides his head in a pillow.

"No" he whines. No one's is going to get any sleep like this. Hmm… I've got an idea.

"I'm going out to do some art. Want to come?"

He looks at me like I'm mad.

"What kind of art?"

"Oh, you know. Just giving them a subtle hint to tell them to be quieter. Just grab the glue gun and we're good to go. I think that I'll get Quistis and Seifer in on this one too."

He still doesn't understand and for that I am thankful. Shrugging, he heads off to the laundry and returns with a large tube of glue. I knock on Quistis' door and Seifer answers.

"Can't sleep?" he asks and I nod.

"Squall and I are going out to make a point. Wanna join?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Sure thing. I'll just get Quistis" he chuckles. I run to my room and grab the full plastic bag that Selphie made me bring and we reconvene at the door head outside. This'll get 'em!

Squall's POV The next morning (giggle)

Dad and Kiros are staring at their cereal on the table, both of their faces bright red. I think they got the message. I have to admit though that Irvine's idea of sticking condoms all over their car got the message over nice and clear! Though Quistis must've been really pissed at them because she used the coloured ones to make a mural of them going at it which she stuck onto their window with the clear coloured condoms serving as snow falling around them… as well as several other bodily substances that can remain off the record.

I stretch out my lower back, groaning and Dad and Kiros go even redder.

"Well that was a good night's sleep!" I comment cheerily and Dad mumbles something over his cereal.

"I'm sorry. What was that again? Speak up Dad!"

"I said we're sorry!"

"Yes well the lot of us only got about an hour's sleep last night and we're pissed at you. Keep it down next time!"

I stare at Seifer and he winks at me.

"Though Seifer, what I want to know is where they got the energy from!" I remark and they turn an even deeper red.

"Heh. What I wanna know is which one's on Prozac and which one's on Viagra" he quips and we both lapse into giggles. Quistis grabs our plates and waltzes to the kitchen singing a cleverly revised version of that irritating song that I think is called Bumble bee…

Smiling she sings,

"Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me"

Seifer applauds her and I grin to myself. I think we'll be ragging on them all day for last night. That or we'll be having revenge if they do it again by yelling over the top of them in the throws of bliss.

Quistis changes the topic by reminding me that there's two weeks to the wedding. I start at this and begin to fret. I was only authorized to take the weekend off and if it's two weeks this will interfere with my work.

"Quistis, chuck me the phone please. I've gotta call Esthar University and extend my stay" I say and she throws it to me. Dialing the number, the receptionist in the office answers.

"Hello! Esthar University Administration! How may I help you?"

"Hi! My name's Squall Leonhart. I'm a lecturer here. I've called because I need to extend my leave time by three weeks if that's okay."

She says something and then puts me on hold.

"Bloody hold buttons!" I swear and Quistis glares at me for cursing. She never seemed to mind me doing it before.

"Are you still there Mr. Leonhart?" she asks perkily and I sigh "yes."

"I am sorry to say but your request to have your leave extended has been denied."

Denied! This isn't happening!

"Then can you cancel all my classes because I sadly am going to have to quit. I need to stay up here with my sister who's getting married and I need to help her. That and she's eight months pregnant and my family has a history of premature births." I reply and hang up. Quistis gives me a funny look and I explain.

"They denied my request for extended leave so I tried to buy some time by stating that you were pregnant. Request denied. So I quit my job."

"YOU WHAT? What the hell did you do that for?" she cries. "You worked hard for that job! Isn't it what you always wanted?"

"I thought that was what I wanted. But what I want now is Irvine and I want to try my cards at being a writer."

Quistis stares at me and then shoos me out of the kitchen saying, "Come back when you have your senses with you!"

Signing in defeat, I walk back to my room and closing the door behind me, I knock on the suitcase lid.

"What?" is asks and I snicker.

"I had to quit my job to stay up here for two more weeks."

"YOU WHAT?" he shouts and a thud is heard from the bag. "Ah fuck! My nose!" he curses.

"What do you intend to do now about a job?"

"Well I was going to try my luck at novel writing…" I start and he cheers.

"What?"

"Finally you realize your heart's secret desire!" he whoops and I shake my head before kicking the bag so he curses.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" he asks and I nod. I do wonder how he breathes in there anyway. Either way, there's nothing to do until Irvine can come out so resigning myself to my fate, I lean back on his bed and clutching his pillow (which smells like him), I fall asleep.

Irvine's POV

As dusk kills all traces of the sun, I emerge from my cramped makeshift coffin suitcase (which someone just had to stick a R.I.P sign on… I blame Laguna) and stretch. Looking up at my bed, I sigh happily as I notice Squall curled up clutching my pillow. I can't put it off any longer; I can't deny my feelings for him. I love him. Hyne I'm such a closet romantic and honestly, it's moments like these that I sound like a cheap romance book. Not that I mind of course!

I prod him lightly on the shoulder and chuckle. He waves his hand at me as if he was swatting a fly and resumes sleeping. So cute! Prodding him again he groans, "Get off Irvine. Too tired to play… wanna cuddle…" and complying with his wishes, I curl up against his back and pull the blankets over us. Rolling over, he winds up with his face in my chest and opening one eye cautiously, I grin at him and he straightens up.

"Well, it looks like I wasn't dreaming. I'm in bed with you. How weird" he exclaims dully and I stroke his cheek softly.

"Dreaming well were you?" I ask and he nods. "So," I continue. "What did I miss this morning?"

"Oh nothing much. We just ragged on Dad and Kiros..."

"WE SAID WE WERE SORRY!" a voice shouts from the door and dragging myself away from the musky scent of Irvine, I open the door to reveal dad eavesdropping on us.

"Well lookie here! A spy! My, isn't that just great" he rolls his eyes and I watch wide eyed as he grabs his dad by his collar and drags him into the room and dumps him at my feet.

"Squall, you should show him some more respect, despite the noisy and nosy man he is!" I chide and he just gives me the finger. Charming really. One never really gets used to the insolence and crassness of this time. But it's funny seeing Squall do it.

"Now, now Squall! That's quite enough from you," I mock and he laughs.

"So what do we do with him?"

Laguna looks frantically between Squall and I and looks like he's going to panic. Poor thing but he started it.

"Mercy?" he asks hopefully and I smile.

"Well… we do have one demand to be met right Squall?"

"We do Irvine. Why don't you tell him?"

I lean down and whisper my demand in his ear and he goes scarlet.

"You want me to cook dinner tonight in nothing but an apron!" he splutters. "Kiros would kill me!"

"Actually, Kiros would get horny and then in his own way keep you out of our way. It's like a second chance really. You keep quieter and we'll enjoy ourselves. Understand?"

He nods frantically and Squall looks at him evilly.

"I'd get started now. I want to be eating in an hour and I'm sure Kiros will as well so off you go Dad!" he chirps and Laguna picks himself off, hugs Squall, nods at me and runs out the door. Satisfying.

"Why do we pick on him so much?" I question.

"No idea. He just a good source of entertainment to exploit whenever we feel like. Nice guy but lacking in intelligence." Evil Squall. Very evil!

"Anyway, on a different topic I want to know more about you so how about a game of truth? I'd add dare for fun but I have a feeling that Quistis can do without fainting again…"

Good point. "Okay! You go first."

"Hmmm… well, why do you always go for a walk at night?"

Uh oh!

"I just take care of some business. Helps to fill me up after dinner."

Sort of the truth. Though not really. I open my mouth to ask my question when Quistis pokes her head around the door and smiles at us.

"Awww! The two little lovebirds are having fun! Just wanted to inform you that Laguna is cooking dinner so we're ordering take out!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!"

"Anyway, Seifer and I are going to go and pick up Selphie and Rinoa from the station so can I trust you to behave"  
Selphie is coming? Oh Hyne help me! She'll attack me! Squall fills in our answer automatically.

"Whatever Quistis. We'll be good."

And what does being good entail?

"Good. See you in half an hour!" she laughs and waltzes off.

"What the hell was that look at Selphie's name Irvine? You on bad terms with her?"

I shake my head. "No. She'll just tackle me when she sees me. I've learnt to sidestep her when I go to see her at the shop but in a big open room I just hope that I can avoid being attacked by the flying ball of all that is hyper."

He laughs and wraps a strand of my hair around his finger.

"So, do you want to go for a walk? It's dark but I prefer it that way. Less chance of running into anyone…"

A walk huh? I'll have to sneak away from him to feed quickly but it sounds nice.

"Uh, sure!"

"Great!" he replies smiling and gets up. Stretching, he heads out of the room and walks off in the direction of the kitchen. I grab my coat and with a second thought, pick up his and jog off to join him.

"We'll be back in a while Dad. Irvine and I are just going for a walk now" Squall calls and takes his jacket from me. Sliding into it, we walk out the front door, shutting it behind us and walk off literally into the night. So fitting for a vampire and a human who loves the night, is it not?

Authoress' notes: That bit about the condoms over the car did actually happen to my mum when she was still living with my dad in an apartment building. The neighbours were really passionate love maker and in the morning when the boyfriend came down, he found his car covered in condoms. I just couldn't resist putting this one in here cause it still makes me laugh. Hope you enjoyed it and I'm thinking of putting something really dramatic in the next chapter. I'll have it up in a few days hopefully. Until then! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Authoress' note: Sorry this is late. I've been put on some new medication and the main side effects are that I'm really drowsy and lethargic so I'm having trouble keeping my eyes focused to write this. It's also really difficult to walk because my legs keep giving out and I fade in and out when I stand up. So that's why it took longer to finish this. I wish that I didn't have to be so slack with my updates. Please forgive me and I'll work harder!

Chapter 7

Irvine's POV

The night air is sweet and warm against my cold face and I find myself enjoying the night for its beauty more with Squall walking next to me with his torch humming a nameless tune.

"Hey Irvine, let's go to the clearing in the forest near here. It's nice there!" he requests and I nod. If anything were to attack, it would be okay cause I could feed from them while Squall got away.

"Mmm, okay."

Looking over at Squall, I'm entranced by how the delicate light from the moon accentuates his face. The cold eyes seem full of warmth and the lips usually pursed look like they're pouting. He truly is beautiful… And I'm being sappy again.

"Something you like Irvine?" he asks and I jump. Dammit! Don't scare me like that!

"Yep. He's probably the most beautiful creature that I've laid eyes on who's carrying a torch. Why? Is it a crime to love?"

The faint blush that appears on his cheeks makes him look cuter and I giggle. So innocent my moonlit one!

"Do you love someone?"

Yes, you. But I need to think carefully about telling him. A vampire loving a human after all isn't normal! I mean I feed from them so what right do I have to love one? But I do! And I think that sometimes it's a fate worse than death because of this gap of secrecy between us. I want to tell what I am. But I'd lose him…

"Yep. But I'm afraid to tell him in case he pushes me away…" 

"Love is a strange thing. It can be very beautiful and at the same time very condemning. But without a risk, you cannot live so telling him won't do any harm."

"It will cause all the pain with my darkest secret between him and me. I'll lose him, I know it."

"And what says that I won't stay Irvine? Don't you trust me enough?"

"I trust you Squall, I just… I wish I could tell you but I'd lose you. My secret isn't on the same level as most normal secrets. It's the kind that hurts, the kind that kills and separates people. I can't tell you. I just can't."

"Why won't you? No matter what I won't run away. I can't just run away from you!"

"And I won't risk hurting you. I risked everything with my mother when I told her and I lost her. I won't let you follow in her footsteps in different circumstances. I don't want to lose you and to do so as selfish as it is, I would rather die than to anything to hurt or separate you from me. I'm selfish and horrible. But I'm in love and if this is the price, then let it be so."

He turns away and looks off to the distance towards the light from the car approaching us that eclipses us in its headlights.

"Looks like Quistis and Seifer are back. Hope you're ready for Selphie."

Nope and don't think I will be. The car pulls up next to us and Quistis winds down the window.

"Squall I can't find them but I needed to come back. Can you take your car and go get them?" she asks and he nods.

"Okay. See you back at the house in an hour then."

Thanking us, she drives off and I look at Squall. Please for the love of Hyne let him not be angry with me!

"I'll come…" I start but he shakes his head.

"I'll go alone. You just stay here. I need some time to think things through. See you later Irvine…"

I hide my tears as he walks away and sigh. It's for the best. It probably is. But just watching him walk away worries me. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it. My blood runs cold as he whispers into the wind, "I regret inviting you here. It was a mistake…"

Turning away, my fangs bite through my lip as I struggle to keep a neutral face and I run off into the dark. I should go feed. I have to anyway. The upper hills surrounding the property are full of all kinds of rabbits and birds to eat. If food ever ran out for everyone there, there would be plenty of game in the hills to ensure adequate food for months.

I choose a fat old rabbit tonight near his end. It is better to prey upon them because they're going to die and this one I could feel was about to give up the fight tonight. So slipping gently behind it, I quickly snap its neck and drive my fangs into it through the fragile skin of the throat and feed quickly. I hate to waste time eating unless I am feeding for pleasure or trying to take as little blood as possible. After all, I do like to sample the local 'cuisine' before I select my dishes. A vulgar way to phrase such a thing and I know I'll have to change that.

Licking the excess blood off my mouth and the little on my hands, I jog back to the house and collapse on the couch. Seifer comes in and stares at me before positioning himself strategically in front of me but just out of my reach and smirks.

"Depressed because Squall is out?" he taunts and I snarl. Backing off a few feet, he shakes his head a little and sighs.

"Sorry Seifer. Didn't mean to do that. I'm just worried. I can feel that something bad will happen tonight. I can feel it inside and I'm worried" I reply and rub my face with my hands.

"You know we have a word for that kind of thinking. It's called being paranoid."

"We have a cure for your kind of thinking too Seifer. It's called a psychiatrist."

Quistis laughs from the kitchen before throwing in her own analogy. "And we women have a saying about you lot!"

"Oh, and that would be?"

"Men are like roses. Watch out for the pricks!"

"Oh thanks darling! That was reassuring! Remind me again why I'm marrying you!"

"Because you love me!"

He chortles and turns back to me. "I love her but she always seems to be able to get the best of me. I hate that!"

"I know what you mean…" I sympathize.

"So why do you think that something's gonna happen tonight?"

"I have an instinct that tells me so and I have yet to see it fail me. I should relax but something's wrong… or will be soon…"

I weakly struggle out a smile and close my eyes. Relaxing, I let my thoughts drift to Squall and suddenly a burning pain flares throughout my body. I yell out and claw at my eyes. Something's wrong! Squall! Flames, fire, the car mangled and smashed with the smoke entwining around his broken body.

I leap up and run to the door but Seifer blocks me.

"Where are you going?"

"Squall's hurt! Fire, flames, the car wrecked, pain. Let me go" I shout but he holds me back.

"I have to go to him!" I plead but he doesn't listen.

"Calm down Irvine. He'll be fine…" he tries and with a burst of energy, I wrap one hand around his wrist and yank it up with a crack as I dislocate his wrist and he doubles over in pain. Leaving him yelling off swear words, I fly out the door and run as fast as I can down the path and onto the main road. Fire… Squall… I need to find him! A column of smoke in the distance alerts me and I cut through three fields and leap my way over the fences to the roadside.

My first instinct near the sweltering inferno of ash and flames is to run away but I force myself down to push forward.

"Squall!" I call. "Where are you? Can you hear me?"

"Ir… vine…" a smoke tainted voice croaks out and I turn to my left in search of its source. Trapped under the flaming rubble of the car he lies pinned and… bleeding…

I drop to my knees and stroke his face gently with no thought to my safety near one of the only things that can kill me.

"Why…" he groans before he bursts into a coughing fit. The acrid smoke probably is toxic to him so I rip off my jacket and cover him with it.

"Just hold on, I'm going to move the door!" I order and covering my hands with my shirt, I quickly lift the car off him and send it rolling onto its back. Hurrying to Squall's side, he rasps out something that I can't hear.

"Just stay with me Squall!" I plead and wrapping him in my coat, I pelt with him down the road towards the town. Wrapped cold, shivering and covered in ash he clings to me and whimpers in pain whenever I make a sharp turn.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I mutter and nearly die with relief as the town near the station looms up ahead. Getting through the streets was fairly easy but finding the hospital wasn't and in the end I have to leap from building to building until I spot the hospital and land roughly at the entrance, scaring half the patients and people there out of their wits. The doors open and I run in and over to the desk.

"Welcome to emergency… how can I help you?" the receptionist drones off and I glare at her.

"I need him seen to now!" I order and taking one look at him barely breathing and black head to toe and at the look on my face, she seizes the phone from its cradle and pages the doctor.

"Burns patient here in emergency! Get someone down here NOW!" she screeches into the phone and moments later a doctor followed by stark white linen bed with an IV drip slam out of the doors.  
"Lay him down gently… easy does it… right! Get him out of here!" the doctor orders and I follow, clutching onto his hand.

"I'm so sorry Squall! I'm so sorry!" I cry as we reach the operating room and I'm left outside as the cold white doors close in front of me. My attention is diverted suddenly to the nurse gently asking me something.

"Would you like to wait in the room he will be admitted to until they are done?" she asks tentatively and I nod. Hyne I hope he'll be okay. Following her, we head to the second floor to the room number 36A. Sitting down and burying my face into my sooty hands, the nurse leaves momentarily, returning with a clipboard with a pen attached and a notepad.

"Sir, I need you to fill these out and can you tell me what happened and what relation you are to the patient?"

My relation to Squall? Will he forgive me if I said lover?

"Of course. Squall invited me up here to Balamb on a weekend trip because of his sister's wedding and he wanted some company. I came and late this evening, we were going for a walk when his sister Quistis drove up and asked that he go and pick up his cousin Selphie and his ex Rinoa. He told me to stay behind and as he drove off, I felt something was wrong. I tried to rest and something just… consumed me and I saw flames and panicked. I took off after him barely twenty minutes since I had last seen him and found him trapped under his burning car. I got the car off him and brought him here. Oh Hyne this is all my fault!" I sob and try to wipe away the tears with my sleeve.

"Okay. And your relation to him?"

"I don't know. Just put me down as a friend. I love him but I don't know how he feels about me…" I sigh. She smiles and putting down the pen and notepad, comes over to me and rubs my back soothingly.

"Just between you and me, I don't think he wanted to let go of your hand when we got to surgery. I think he loves you too. So don't give up okay?" she giggles and writes down on the notepad, 'Lover.'

I smile and she hands me the clipboard.

"Please fill out all the details you know about him and he'll be back here soon" she finishes and walks out, leaving me in the pristine, antiseptic reeking cold room. Please let him be alright!

I fill out the form numbly and leave it on the table. I can barely stand to wait for him. I guess though I should call Seifer though and let him know what's going on. Heading out to the reception, I ask the man behind it if I could make a quick phone call and he nods. Pulling out the paper that Squall gave me with the address and the phone number of the house in it that I stashed in this coat, I dial it and Kiros answers it.

"Kiros speaking."

"Kiros! It's Irvine here. Squall's been injured in a car accident. I've got him to the hospital" I said with my voice quivering and I have to hold the receiver away from my ear as he yells, "WHAT!"

Deeming after a few moments that the phone is safe to listen to again, I speak. "I'll be staying here the night until he comes out of surgery. I just called to let you all know. Tell Seifer that I'm sorry about dislocating his wrist. Talk to you later," and I hang up.

Returning to the room, I sit and wait for an hour and finally they wheel the bed in with Squall on it, looking much cleaner but nonetheless worse for the wear. He opens one eye gingerly and spotting me, he smiles.

"Irvine…" he whispers and I'm there by his side the minute he speaks.

"It's okay. Just rest up Squall. Everyone knows so don't worry now. Just get some rest." I soothe and what he says next catches me off guard.

"Thank you… I'm glad you were here…" he starts and I shush him. "Just rest…"

"I love you…" he sighs and closes his eyes. Within moments he is asleep but his last words still echo in my mind. He… loves me? Squall… loves me? Is this a dream?

Authoress' notes: There you go. All done for the day. I'll get started on the next chapter. Wasn't as dramatic as I wanted it but I'm tired from my day and from the medication so this was as good as I could do. On a nastier note, I passed out again today. Woke up with the class around me. Was awkward… very awkward… This makes twice in 24 hours. Passed out the first time in the shower and I hit the glass which shattered so I now have a large wound on my stomach. Not so smart… Anyway, I'll go and see the doctor about changing the medication. Will try to get the next chapter up soon. Until then! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Authoress' notes: Another chapter here and done. I guess I sort of left it at an annoying point so I'll make it up to you through this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and all reviews and storyline suggestions are appreciated.

Chapter 8

Irvine's POV

He's slept most of the night luckily. I watch him during the night and Quistis and Seifer take over for me during the day. The doctors said that because I got to him when I did he didn't suffer any serious damage. The only damage to him is his broken right arm, the three dislocated fingers on his right hand, some severe bruising to his back and a massive gash on his right thigh. Apart from that, he's okay. I just wish that I could do something about it. I can only heal open wounds and even then, I don't want to interfere with the human doctors.

He's woken up a few times shaking and I've cuddled him and soothed him back to sleep. Helping him to the bathroom wasn't too bad and I've enjoyed feeding him.

A sigh escapes his lips and I watch as his eyes slowly open and glance at me.

"You're here…" he sighs and I smile.

"Thirsty?" I offer and he nods. I help him to sit up and pour him a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside and offer it to him. He takes it in his left hand and sips greedily from it before returning it to my hand. With his throat moistened, it doesn't hurt him to talk.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," he says and I cuff him sharply on the ear and he whimpers. Giving me a hurt glance, I ignore it and glare at him.

"What in the name of Hyne gave you the idea that I didn't enjoy caring for you? Now you can't run away from me. Now we can have a conversation without being interrupted."

"Quistis says you haven't eaten for days. You do need to eat something you realize," he lectures and I smirk mirthfully at him.

"I have been eating, just not in the way you would expect."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I won't tell you. How's the gash on you leg?" I ask averting the topic.

"Sore. It keeps reopening when I get up and I refuse to use a bedpan to relieve myself."

Can't blame him there. I want to help him my closing the wound for him but I want to make sure first that it won't affect anything the doctors do for him. The door opens and Squall's doctor comes in.

"Dr Kadowaki." I nod and she smiles.

"Back again Irvine? At this rate I'll have to put you under a restraining order!" she teases and I laugh.

"But what would the point of that be? Poor Squall would be all alone here surrounded by nurses with overly happy smiles and rectal thermometers. Someone has to help him keep his sanity after all!"

She laughs and shoos me out so she can check up on Squall. I listen in from outside the door to what she's saying.

"Squall, at this rate the wound on your leg may leave you with a limp unless it heals soon. The stitches aren't holding it together and I'm worried about residual tissue damage. I'll come back in the morning to check up on you and see how it's healing. See you in the morning!" she says and walks over to me. As she passes me, she whispers, "Give him some comfort. I can't get that wound to heal right so the chance he'll have a permanent limp ate 98. Do what you can to keep him calm," and she walks out, shutting the heavy door behind her.

I go over and sit down beside him.

"I heard what she said, so don't try to sweeten it up for me. I'm going to have a limp. The damn wound won't close right!" he cries and buries his head in my chest. I stroke his back and let him cry his tension away. He's been through a lot and he needs to get if off his chest. I don't want him though to end up with a limp. I could… I shouldn't…he'll know but… to hell with it!

"I can close that wound for you Squall. It may hurt a little but I can ensure that there is no limp. This though means you'll find out what I was keeping from you. Can I trust you?" I ask gently as I get him settled comfortably on the bed.

"Why do you look so afraid?" he asks and I try to smile but fail.

"I'm scared of you knowing. That's why. But I don't want you to have a limp. It's your call."

Leaning up to me, he whispers against my lips, "Heal me…" and I kiss him gently. Feeling him relax, I settle him back on the bed and I pull the thick curtain around his bed and pull the sheets down to expose his slender legs.

"Relax…" I purr and I pull up the thin gown to reveal the wound covered in gauze and stitches. With one fluid movement I rip off the gauze and extending my nails, I gently cut the stitches out.

"What in Hyne's name are you doing Irvine?" he asks weakly but I'm too far gone with the scent of his blood hanging in the air. He inhales sharply as I lap softly at the wound, preparing him gently for what is to come.

With long, smooth strokes of my tongue, I lavish the bleeding wound until the healing process in my saliva starts to work and the wound begins to slow in time with Squall's moans. As the final piece of skin joins itself together, I draw back and lick the tiny traces of blood from my lips.

"Delicious…" I purr and he stares at me in horror.

"Why would you do something like that?" he demands and I smile. Pinning him down on his shoulder with my arm, I lean close and whisper in his ear, "Because precious one, you intrigue me. And such sweet blood. You are truly beautiful…"

With wide eyes, he writhes underneath me.

"What are you?" he asks and I smile softly.

"Sleep easy Squall…" I whisper and he opens his mouth to demand an answer but the exhaustion of the day catches up and he falls asleep. I toss the stitches and the bloodied gauze into the bin and pick up my phone that I thought to bring this time. Dialing Laguna, he picks up on the second ring.

"Loire speaking."

"Laguna, it's Irvine. I'm coming back early so would you like to come and take over?"

"Why can't you stay?"

"I've got a promise to keep with him. He wants me to eat. And Quistis did say she'd leave something out on the table for me. I'm also tired so if you could be so kind…"

"On my way," he finishes and the line goes dead. Putting it into my jacket pocket, I sit and watch him sleep. I'm sorry Squall. I should never have interfered in your life. I wait for half an hour until Laguna arrives and we switch Squall watching shifts. Free from my duty, I head back on foot to the house with only a small stop to feed from three fat rabbits. Quistis hugs me when I come in and thrusts the dinner under my nose.

"Eat!" she commands and with no obvious escape route, I agree and sit down. I have no need for human food but eating doesn't do any harm either. So with some hesitancy, I resign myself to the task and eat what Quistis has made for me. Not bad for a meal. But blood is what keeps me alive. This kind of food won't help me. Once I'm finished, she whisks off with my dishes and puts them in the kitchen. Returning, she sits down and stares at me like she's trying to form some kind of analysis of me by squinting.

"How is Squall?" she finally asks.  
"He's good. Sleeping now. I traded places with Laguna. But Squall may know something about me that I don't want him to know about. I can't tell you what. So Quistis, I'm going to leave tonight and never look back. I think that I've done enough damage to him for now. Tell him… tell him that if he ever wants to find me, my phone will always be on. I promise to pick up. I don't ask that you understand. I just ask that you respect my wishes. I'm sorry…" I close and I get up from her and head to our room. Packing my stuff, I pick up my bags and after leaving a note with Quistis to give to Squall, I give her a hug goodbye and I walk out of the door. I'll go to the station and get the first train to the Galbadian countryside and find myself a nice rock to crawl under. Actually, I think I'll go to Dollet. The sea will be a welcome change from everything and besides which, he won't think to look for me there.

I walk the whole distance to the train station and manage to get the first train off to Dollet. Looking out the window, I think of Squall and sigh. Squall… a tear rolls down my cheek. I'm so sorry to do this to you… I'm sorry…

I jump when there's a knock on my compartment door and a head pops in. "Mind if we join you?" she asks and I nod.

"Sure."

She comes in and I nearly scream when I notice who walks behind the long brown haired girl. The demon of all evil and all that is evil!

"SELPHIE!" I yell and she tackles me.

"Good ta see ya Irvy!" she chirps happily. Help! The brown haired woman drags her off me and plumps her on the seat nearest to the window.

"I'm Rinoa" she greets and I shake her hand.

"Irvine" I reply and she screws up her nose in thought.

"Oh!" she exclaims. "I remember Squall talking about you. But why aren't you with him?"

"I did something that revealed a part of me that I didn't want him to know about. So I'm leaving before he gets hurt."

"Hmmm, sounds like you're running away."

"I guess I sort of am…"

Selphie thinks for a second before squealing, "You're a hermaphrodite aren't ya?"

Rinoa whacks her on the head and I growl. "I. Am. Not. A. Hermaphrodite!"

She apologizes quickly and the topic turned to other matters. I saw them off the train at the second stop from Balamb and then I waited aboard the train until it pulled into Dollet. Getting out with my luggage, I headed into the town and over to the inn and got a room for the night. Once I was comfortable in my suitcase, I zipped it shut and waited for morning to disappear so I could awaken at dusk and hunt.

Squall's POV

My body hurts. What hurts worst is my heart. Why did he just leave like that? And what is he? The memory of him sealing up my wound with his tongue flashes through my mind and I groan. Maybe he has some kind of genetic dysfunction that means he can do that. Or maybe it's a spell of some sort. I don't know. I just want him back…

The note that Quistis brought me that he left with her for me…did he run away to protect me? Or to save himself from his own feelings? I pick it up again and reread the lines painted onto the paper delicately in black ink.

Dear Squall,

My heart feels heavy with something Not grief, no Maybe sorrow Or even regret

To let it go, to keep going A wish But you can't hear me I'm not here I'm going away to protect you I've hurt you enough already

It's cold And I miss your smile I don't even have the desire to move And I'll probably just sleep the time away Praying that you are happy

I want to see you again Squall Want you to tell me 'whatever'  
While you entwine your gentle fingers in my hair And whisper your love in my ear

I want to feel your pride and joy Your sadness, your grief I want to embrace all of you And be near you

So all I can do is stand here and fall away Leaving you behind. Running away.  
Tearing hope to shattered memories Taking the train away from here.  
To shadows with arms waiting

We may never see each other again. Take care of yourself and everyone.  
I'm sorry I'm gone.  
How I wish to see you now…  
Console me with sweet words and kisses I can't come back now I won't hurt you…

All that's left is the memories Of your whispers and your smiles As you whispered that you loved me when You were brought back from the surgery I won't be coming home. I can't have one without you.  
I'm sorry…

Ever yours,  
Irvine

Oh Irvine… I crush the paper against my chest and cry. I want you back. I want to hear you voice… Don't leave me like everyone does in the end…

I swear that I'll get out of here and come for you…

Authoress' notes: I was crying when I wrote that last bit. The poem is a modification of one I wrote originally. I'm thinking that Squall should go after him once he's out of hospital but I'm still working on what I want to happen with this. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow or tonight if I can. But once this Saturday hits, I'm off for two weeks for my holidays and etiquette lessons. I'll try to write and when I can I'll put stuff up but my updates may be far apart in the next two weeks. Sorry! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Authoress' notes: Here you go! Next chapter up. Enjoy! Oh, and please review!

Chapter 9

Squall's POV

I wince as the nurse takes out the IV drip from my arm and holds a cotton wool bud over it.

"Just apply pressure on it for a few minutes" she says as she wheels the damn thing away. I'm finally going home. The Kadowaki had kittens about my wound, not understanding how it had healed so fast. I didn't explain it to her either.

Finally tasting my freedom once I get out of the hospital lobby, I turn to Kiros who tagged along today.

"Did you get all my stuff?" he asks and everyone stares at me.

"I did. Go after him. He's waiting for you."

I nod and taking my stuff from the car, I walk to the train station and get on the first train. Pulling out my phone, I dial his number. Hold on Irvine, I'm coming for you…"

Irvine's POV

My phone starts to ring and I fish it out of my pocket with what little maneuverability I have in the bag. Flipping it open, I answer.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

Squall!

"Why Squall?"

"JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION IRVINE!" he shouts. I whimper slightly and reply.

"Dollet Inn. Don't come after me…" I say and he hangs up.

Please Squall; I don't want to hurt you…

Squall's POV

Dollet Inn… Wait for me because I'll be there by moonlight…

The train pulls in at six so the sky is nearly dark. It takes fifteen minutes to find the inn and another four to flirt his room number and copy of his room key out of the receptionist. I unlock the room to find him sitting at the window staring out at the sea and at the moon.

"I don't understand why you ran away but where you go I go. I'm not going to lose you Irvine. I meant it when I said that I love-"

"DON'T TELL ME THAT SQUALL!" he yells, cutting across my sentence. "I don't want to end up killing you. I'm not human Squall. Go before I make a mistake worse than actually falling in love with you…"

I don't move though and instead put my bags by his bed and lock the door behind me. I'm not going to let him get away. I'm not scared of him. I walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder but he shrugs it off.

"I thought I told you to get out!" he says sharply and I wince. I'm not going anywhere Irvine. You can't reject me forever.

"And I'm not going anywhere!" I defy him before I find myself pinned against the wall with one hand holding me inches off the floor over my throat.

"When I tell you to go, I mean it. I don't want to kill you Squall. I don't want to kill you to survive…" he whispers and lets my neck go. Stumbling for a few moments and coughing the air back into my lungs, I grab his hands and hold them to my heart.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" I whisper before I take advantage of his open mouth and kiss him passionately. I feel something slide sharp slide down the side of my tongue and I start. I try to pull away but he has me pinned. Before I can fight him I find myself on my back with a set of fangs lodged in my throat. It's just like before… slipping away… then the pain as the fangs are wrenched out of my throat.

"I'm a vampire. A creature born from hell itself. I haven't been human for at least three centuries. Run away now Squall, or I'll go myself. I'll only end up killing you in the end, just like everyone else…"

A vampire? Irvine's a vampire. The not coming out in the day, the walks at night, the bodies of rabbits… he was trying not to feed from us… why didn't you just tell me?

"I'm still not going anywhere…" I gasp and he starts to weep.

"Why won't you listen to me!" he cries and jumps through the window, falling in a sea of glass and runs away in the dark towards the pier. I force myself to my feet and run out the front door, telling the girl that a bird broke our window and heading outside towards the pier. I trip a few times but in the end I find him silhouetted against the moon, sitting sadly on the pier.

"Why won't you just go Squall?" he whispers as the blood stained tears fall freely from his eyes.

"Because if you love someone, you don't let them go. I don't care what you are. I want to be with you and I can't be any more simple than that."

"Do you have any idea how many people I have killed with no reservation? Do you understand what I am? I'm a monster Squall who feeds on the blood of humans and animals to stay alive. Hundreds, thousands have died by my hand to sate the bloodlust within me. You entranced me the first time I saw you. I followed you in the end and you woke up to me feeding from you. I came to your lecture to find out more about you. I left that book for you to have because I felt bad about feeding from you. And when you invited me up to Balamb, I was so happy…" a rose tear winds its way down his pale skin and falls unheeded to the ground.

"I wanted to be someone you would love. But I just kill night after night. I'm no good for anyone. Just go away before you join them…"

"I'm not going and I won't repeat myself. Vampire or not, I love you!" he turns his head away but I force it to face my own. "I. Love. You. And regardless of what you are I want to stay with you. I don't want to lose you. I lost my mother as well and my father's an idiot. When I saw you, I felt drawn to you. I wanted you to be near me. So don't leave me to die Irvine. If I die, I want it to be by you. I would rather die in your arms than die alone without you."

I take a deep breath but he stands up and steps back to the edge of the pier.

"Then let these seas take my immortal life. Take me away from you. I don't want to kill the one I love…" he sobs and leans back to fall into the dark, engulfing seas but I lunge at him and wrap my body against his, shoving us against a post.

"No more games Squall. I will kill you if you don't let me go. I mean it!"

"And I'm not kidding with you here either! Don't leave me!"

"Hyne! Why did I have to fall in love with you?" he whispers and hugs me. In that quiet moment, we enjoy the quiet acceptance we have developed.

"I want to stay yours Irvine. So can you change me?" He stiffens against me.

"I'm not going to give you my curse."

"Stop being a martyr! I want this!"

"I will think about it but I want to wait for a while. Once you are like me, there is no way to turn back. No miracle undo button. One chance."

"Why do you want to wait?"

"I want to give us time that's all. The process is rather… painful and I want to make sure that you want me for eternity. I want to make sure that you are serious about this. You may stay with me then. But I will need to feed every night. I've been living off the blood of fishes to keep myself alive. I won't feed from you tonight. I've taken enough of your blood already…"

I think I understand. I know what I'm doing is what is right. But I want him to feed from me tonight. Underneath that pain was a pleasure that I have never felt and I like it. If just for one night…

"I want you to feed from me tonight. I don't care if I pass out. I want to feel that inch closer to you tonight…"

His eyes look so sad and he strokes my cheek softly. "Why do you trust this demon so?" he whispers before bit by bit he sinks his fangs gently once more into my neck. I groan at the intense pleasure that shoots throughout my body, every nerve pulsating with pure carnal ecstasy. The rhythmic swallows of my blood as he entwines his hands with mine. I can't think of a time where I've been happier. I whimper when the fangs withdraw but my vision is starting to fade. The gentle tongue laps at the puncture wounds until they close up and I quietly sigh.

"I'm sorry Squall. Rest easy…" he murmurs and a pair of arms pick me up and cradle me against his chest as he walks us back to the hotel. The peace is almost frightening but yet welcoming. After all I am in love with a vampire. One cannot describe that as normal now can they?

Laying me on the bed, he removes my jacket and covers me with a blanket.

"Sleep well" he whispers kissing my head and I close my eyes. Sleep… such a blessing now that things are clear between us. I hear the zipper close the bag up and I fall into a deep sleep… with him in a bag below me…

Irvine's POV

Such a strange one he is… I do suppose though that we should return to Balamb now. Tomorrow maybe…

I sleep fast and soundly and as soon as the dusk approaches, I awake and unzip the bag to find Squall sitting by me packing my things up. I look at him and he smiles.

"Balamb" is all he says. Oh yes, we still have the wedding to go to. I better not be the best man or one of them anyway! Satisfied that everything is packed, I stand up and gathering up out bags, we leave. The girl at the reception waves us off and I throw a small tip out of courtesy. Nice girl that one. At least she was honest about the rates at the inn. Once we get to the station and board, Squall helps me in my struggle to get our bags in the overhead luggage compartment and we both collapse into the seats laughing.

"Ready to go back?" he asks and I laugh. "No doubt about it darlin'. I can't get away from you so I'm coming back. Though should we tell them about… well… what I am?"

"I think we'll have to or Seifer'll try to feed you some of his cooking. Watch out if he tries that. I got salmonella poisoning from it last time… I mean he's a great guy and I like him but frankly, his cooking is lethal!"

I smirk at this and rest my head on Squall's shoulder. He shifts me a little until he's comfortable with my head on his shoulder and then rests his head on mine. I can't resist.

"Hey Squall, look! We're a sandwich!"

"Shut up Irvine and let's get some light sleep. We'll be in Balamb in a few hours. The trip didn't take long once sleep set in and it took Squall three tries to wake me up. We were greeted with our own welcoming committee that scared me since they had Laguna fingering a gun at his side. I think he has a grudge…

Once Quistis had us all settled at the house, they began quizzing me on things but my attention was focused on Squall who was inching closer to me. I try to control my breathing. Oh god Squall! Don't come any closer! Please! You're gonna fall off your

Thump

"FUCK!"

Chair…

"Squall! Language!" Quistis scolds.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I help him up.

"My petunias! You killed my petunias!" Seifer cries at Squall.

Pointing at Seifer I ask Quistis, "Uh, should I ask?"

"Oh, Seifer got into the cookie jar again so he's hallucinating" she casually says, taking a sip of her tea.

"I won't ask what's in them in that case…"

"It may be best if you didn't. We use them to drug the mice in the pantry here so we can take them outside and set them free."

"Sounds like fun. It really does…"

Giving Squall a hug, he squeezes my hand encouragingly and I clear my throat.

"There's something I need to admit to you. You see, the reason for my nocturnal sleep living hours, my walks and why I ran away is because I'm a vampire…"

This sits well with Seifer who shoots off his chair and starts going mad.

"You're a what!" he cries and I grin.

"A vampire" I calmly repeat and he stares at me.

"Prove it! Where are your fangs?"

I close my eyes and thinking of Squall's sweet blood, my fangs elongate and my pupils dilate to a crimson shade. He gasps and Quistis drops her saucer. Opening my eyes, I smile and hug Squall again. They all stare dumbfounded, Laguna most likely of all and we kiss. I think Quistis passed out because something went thump behind me. I couldn't care less. Squall's like a drug. No matter where you are from or what you are, if there is love between you two you just can't help but want more from him!

Authoress' note: Well, 11:56 on a Wednesday school night. I'm going to be tired in the morning. Two chapters finished today. The one that I put up earlier today and this one. I'll get started on chapter 10 tomorrow. So when you're reading this, I wrote this last night if that makes sense… Anyway, until later! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Authoress' note: Ten chapters. Wow. That's a lot. I'm proud. I only write this much in my novels. Here's the next chapter. I wanted to do something really emotional in the previous chapter and now in this one I'm aiming my efforts into some humour. Enjoy! Oh, and about my spelling of certain words, if you think I'm making a lot of spelling mistakes, I'm actually writing it the way it's spelt here in Australia. Yes, I'm Australian. Anyway, here you go!

Chapter 10

Irvine's POV

"They're doing it again Irvine!" Squall whines at me over the animalistic groans and yells that penetrate through our door from the hallway. This makes the third night that Laguna and Kiros have been at it despite our warnings to be quieter. Don't they ever learn?

"Make them stop!"

"Okay! Okay! Does this house have a fire sprinkler system?" I ask.

"Yeah. There's one just below the stairs to the basement. Why?" he stares at me and I smirk evilly. "Just stay put even if the fire alarm goes off. Actually, I'd hide somewhere where you can stay dry. Go and deliver that order to everyone but Laguna and Kiros. I don't think they'd hear and if they know well then that defeats the purpose."

Getting up, I head into the kitchen with Squall and grab a box of matches.

"You have three minutes. Ready? GO!"

Squall races down the hall to Quistis and Seifer's room and bangs on the door while I run down the downstairs stairs to the sprinkler system control point. Striking the match, I hold it near the sensor and the sprinkler system shoots into action jetting water everywhere. I can hear Laguna and Kiros shouting and I look up in time to see them shoot out of the house in nothing but towels.

"Shut the exits!" I bellow and Squall appears with Quistis in a black lace nightgown and Seifer in boxers. We quickly lock the doors and Quistis heads down stairs and deactivates the alarm. Realizing that they'd been duped, Laguna and Kiros jam their faces flat against the glass and glare at us.  
"You're too noisy!" I yell at them and smirk when Squall appears with some blankets and Laguna's car keys.

"Go fuck in the car if you're going to be that loud!" he shouts and opening one of the top windows, slides the keys and the blankets out. Seifer hands him some lube that he must have retrieved from Laguna's room and Squall adds that as well.

"Anyone else?" he asks and I think for a moment before whispering in Quistis' ear and she nods.

"One moment please" she smiles and strides off to her room and returns with three condoms. I note that one's scented, one's already lubed and the last one is ribbed. I don't think I'll ask. We peg these out the window and shut it. Scowling, they grab the stuff and walk off swearing their revenge. Breathing a sigh of relief we all head back to our rooms. Finally! Some peace and quiet! The moment I lie down, he starts nuzzling my neck and he wraps one leg around my waist and gets himself comfortable.

"I'm so tired I'm on the verge of killing them!" he remarks. He has the right to be cross of course with all due reason.

"But killing them wouldn't help them at all. Anyway, I'd rather leave them be… for the moment at least."

He snorts and runs one hand down my spine.

"Cut that out Squall! You're giving me ideas!"

"That's the idea!"

"We'll be joining Laguna and Kiros in the car if we start…"

"Good point. But I just have complaint. WHY ME!"

Poor thing, left all horny and I can't do anything about it without us being thrown out of the house.

"I'm bored."

"Get a job" I retort, dodging the swat to my head.

"Well you will need to in the end."

"Why don't we move in together?"

I like that idea but… how will I control myself around him?

"We'll need money to survive you realize. So either way, you can't scam off me and you'll need to get a job."

"Where the hell will I get one anyway?"

"Well, look one up here in temp work until the wedding at least."

He nudges me a little to close than I would like to my groin and I scowl.

"I know you brought your laptop."

"Guilty as charged. Fine then…" he coincides and rolling over, he sits up and pulls his bag over to himself and digs around in it until he pulls his laptop out. Pulling a small chip and connects it into one of the ports and the computer connects to the Internet. I move away from him and head out to the kitchen to find Seifer eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream with whipped cream on the top. Raising an eyebrow at him, he gestures to the empty seat next to him and I sit down.

"Chocolate ice cream?" I question.

"I'm hungry. So what's Squall up to anyway?"

"Looking for a job. I made him. He wants to move in with me so he can get a job."

He grins and takes another spoonful of the rich, icy substance. "About time too. Do you have any idea how bored he gets when you aren't around? He mainly mopes around the house with a massive black thundercloud following him. I swear that if he doesn't occupy himself, I'm going to go nuts!"

"He's just that way when he's bored. Shouldn't be too much longer now. As soon as he has a job he'll be busy so I don't have to worry about him when I can't come out and you don't have to put up with Cyclone Squall anymore."

"I hope so. You want some?" I offers the bowl but I shake my head gently.

"No thanks. I've eaten already."

My jaw drops in response to his sudden mock imitation of me feeding from Squall who's behaving like a woman. The cocky bastard!

"Oh just die already! I killed a few rabbits if you must know! Hyne you're such a dramatist!" I shrug my shoulders and look out the window. Giving it up, he returns to his precious bowl of ice cream and turns the topic to what job Squall will be getting.

"I'll find out. Be right back!"

Hopping off the stool I waltz out of the room and head over to Squall on the bed as he stares entranced at the screen. I look over his shoulder and smirk.

"Is there any minute legitimate reason that you find cause to stare at what I'm reading on my laptop Irvine?"

"Yep. I'm not letting you get that kind of job. Try doing something adventurous. Look, how about you take a break and I'll keep looking for you. Go occupy Seifer in the kitchen or something already!"

Grumbling he pulls himself away from his laptop and walks out to the kitchen. Right! Time to get him a rather... interesting job! He has no idea what I'll do to him…

Squall's POV

The next evening…

"You didn't…"

"I did!"

"YOU DIDN'T!"

"I DID!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Squall!" Quistis hollers from the kitchen and he breathes in and out deeply before wrapping his hands around my neck and we tumble into the kitchen, trying to strangle each other.

"I can't believe you did that!" he roars and I grin.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Quistis orders as she pulls Squall off me. He snorts and straightens his jacket.

"Now… What did he do?" she asks calmly.

"I got him a job." I say and she stares at Squall.

"So what's the problem?"

"It's not the job…"

"Well what then?"

"It's what the job is…" he blushes and I laugh. He's so cute when he does that!

"Which is what?"

He hesitates briefly before swallowing twice and squeaking out, "A graphic designer for a porn company…"

Oh shit! Quistis rolls up her sleeves and glares at me. I have a second's notice before she's trying to strangle the undead life out of me.

"You son of a perverted ruby dragon! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Nothing really.

"Mercy!" I holler and deciding that I'm beyond hope, she lets go of me and returns to cooking the dinner. At that moment, Seifer walks in yawning and catching the two sets of strangle marks on my throat and Squall and Quistis' angry faces, he looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Alright vampy. What did you do this time?"

"I got Squall a job as a graphic designer in a porn company."

"Good idea!" he exclaims and Quistis stares at him in shock.

"Seifer! You can't be serious!"

"I am. A little taste of reality for him. It'd do him good to do it. Behind you all the way Squall!"

Squall growls at Seifer who retrieves a can of beer from the fridge which Quistis confiscates.

"You're just behind me for the free porn aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"… Pervert"

I laugh and get Squall in a headlock. "Lighten up! It's nothing personal!"

"You are so dead!"

"I already am!"

"… Why can't I argue with you?"

"Because you can't kill the dead."

I release him from the headlock and he pouts. Poor thing! Guess I'll need to be punished!

"By the way, how's your hand?" he asks and I glance down at the bandages. In everything that's happened I fully forgot about it. I sit down on the edge of the kitchen bench and peel off the bandages. Once I'm down to the final layer, I smile. "Here we go!" and I pull off the final layer. The skin underneath is fully healed without so much as a blemish. Quistis goes white and Squall hugs me.

"How?" she gasps and Seifer quickly guides her to a seat before she can faint.

"I'm a vampire. We heal quickly" I shrug and take a glance at Seifer who's now raiding the fridge for food.

"Anyone up for rabbit?" I ask and Seifer stares at me like I'm mad.

"No thanks! I prefer to keep my stomach contents thanks"  
"Hey! Just a thought!"

"Anyway, I'm going out to hunt. I'm starved and if I put it off any longer, you'll all start looking like pork chops to me so see ya!" I flick a piece of hair out of my eyes and I stride to the door. The sound of someone behind me stops me short and I turn around to find myself face to face with Squall.

"I'm coming with you. I want to see why you had to feed in secret."

"It's not a pleasant sight Squall. I'm telling you that you don't want to be around when I'm feeding."

"I want to."

"You're mad!"

"Maybe but at least I can eat without coming home without blood down my shirt!"

"Fine! You can come! But if you throw up, it's your own fault!"

"Fine!"

I stalk out the door with Squall at my heels with a flashlight and we make our way up to the rabbit infested area of the rocks. Leaving Squall behind a rock, I catch my first kill of the night but before I can break its neck, I find myself lit up by the torch beam.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I want to watch this."

"I'm not a reality show Squall."

"I know. So I want to get to know everything you do."

"I certainly hope that doesn't involve you following me to the toilet."

"No Daddy! I know how to pee without a visual lesson!"

"Good Junior. Now scat!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Shaking my head, I turn around and face him. He prepares himself for the gruesome sight to come and with no further resistance, I snap it's neck with a sickening crack and maintaining eye contact, I use my fangs to rip its neck open and I sink them over the bleeding wound and feed. Squall is reeling from the sickening carnal nature to my feeding and I smirk. You asked for it Squall.

Finishing the rabbit, I dig a hole and bury it quickly and then turn back to him.

"I'll eat more later. You got your wish so let's go back."

"No. I'm fine. Finish feeding."

Hyne what the hell is this guy trying to prove?

"Very well."

He watches on in morbid fascination as I feed from four more rabbits and bury the bodies quickly.

"What does it taste like?"

The hell!

"What kind of question is that?"

"I want to know. What does blood taste like?" he repeats, ignoring my sigh.

"You really want to know what blood tastes like?"

"Yes."

In three strides I cover the distance between us and slitting my tongue on one of my fangs, I pull him into a kiss and gently slide my tongue into his mouth and let some of my blood drip into his mouth. I'm surprised when he moans and I separate our lips as I feel my tongue heal.

"Got your answer?"

"I think I just did. Delicious!"

"My blood will always be that way. But if you want to know what the rabbit blood tastes like, give me a sec!"

I run into the shadows and return in a moment with a struggling hare.

"I've still got room for more. I hate to overfeed though. You interested?"

"Show me why you love blood so much. Why you crave it…"

"As my master demands."

"Bite into the rabbit after snapping the neck again and I store a small bit of the blood on my tongue. Quickly, I kiss him and transfer the blood and he breaks away coughing.

"Oh gross!"

"Told you that nothing can compare to my blood"  
"Guess you were right. Heh."

"So shall we head back and find some mouthwash for you?"

"PLEASE!"

As we walk away from the rocks, I can't help but feel a wave of disorientation overwhelm me. We're not alone… There's someone here… someone like… me.

Authoress' notes: I may not be able to get a chapter up tomorrow. I have dinner with my community's mayor with the youth council so I'll be busy. Will try for one on Friday. Sorry everyone! Hope you got what you were after and Jewels21, I'm going to go with your idea. Keep an eye out for it okay? Until later! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Authoress' notes: I felt so bad about not updating so I'm writing this now for you all. I've got a job lined up for my second week so I have two free days coming up this upcoming Friday to Saturday and from this Monday to Friday I have a course to attend. I've also got the orthodontist on second week Tuesday and I have to get some materials for my upcoming cosplay on Wednesday. About my family crisis, Grandfather isn't doing so well. He's really ill and the whole family is really falling apart. I'm doing okay luckily. For some reason, I've lost most of my ability to feel emotions so while I have trouble working out if I'm happy or just pissed off, I'm spared the major emotional pain that walks hand in hand with this. Anyway, I'll do what I can about the updates and once this all settles down, I'll get back to updating regularly until I finish it all. Scary thought isn't it? Anyway, enough from me. Won't ruin your day with my issues. I'm actually writing the explicit part of this separately and I've put the link to my livejournal so you can read it in my profile. I'm not having my account banned because I put it up here. There are no rules though about linking to it! Here you go!

Crimson Sweet chapter 11

Irvine's POV

It was Squall's first day today at his job that I threw him blindly into. He's not talking to me. To be exact, he's sitting in the corner of the room scowling at me with a hell of a blush painted on his porcelain face. I think he's mad…

"Are you done having a temper tantrum over there?"

"… I'm not talking to you."

"You just spoke to me then!"

"I won't forgive you."

"Bring any stuff home for me?"

"No."

"Aw. Too bad. If you had I would've jerked you off while we watched it. Oh well."

"I'll stick to cold showers."

"Eh. Your loss not mine."

"I'm going to kill you."

"I'm already dead. We've covered that."

"… Just go away."

"I'm staying in here as well you realize."

The conversation has followed this pattern for the last three hours. He won't eat, he's mad at me and I'm bored. I've hunted already (I thought to do so before he got back) and I'm now positive he has a grudge against me. He set fire to my hat. That certainly makes a statement… I liked that hat too.

"Give it up Squall. I'm going to keep ragging on you until you give in!"

"Just leave me alone."

"No."

"I said to shut up."

"I'm hungry for you and horny. Get over it!"

"I'm still not happy with you."

"When have you been? All you've accomplished is torching my hat and being a major grouch all night!"

He doesn't look at me and focuses on his shoes. I barely hear what he says next, barely more than a whisper. "I was happy when I met you. I'm happy with you now. Why does my love for you have to hurt so much?"

His head snaps up when I reply, "Because you love a vampire. We only hurt."

"But why did I have to fall in love with you?" he cries in anguish. It hurts so much to love him that I fear I will fall to pieces.

"I don't know to answer that. I don't know…" I murmur, making no effort to wipe the tears from my face. He looks at me in concern but I want none of his pity or worry. I was fine before him so I must be fine now! I should never have got involved with him or his life!

Tearing my face away from his, I bury my hands in my hair and whimper softly. I'm such a little child. Always wanting something and then unintentionally destroying it. Always desiring something and then making sure that I get it. How selfish I truly am.

"Irvine…" he whispers but I clamp my hands over my ears to block him out. I swore never to hurt him! But I have! Why can't I just die and leave him in peace!

A gentle hand pulls my hands away from my ears and unbidden wrap themselves around my neck before a heavy weight wraps two legs around my waist and the musky sweet scent that is uniquely Squall ensnares my senses.

"It's okay if I cry. It's okay if I hurt. I've always been afraid to hurt you though. I've always been afraid of hurting others. So I don't want to be the one to hurt you. But instead I have. I'm sorry…"

"Love, don't blame yourself that I cry. I can live with it. I'll adapt. But I don't want to make you cry. When I met you, I swore not to hurt you but now you're crying and I caused it. Apologies won't make it any easier or fix things. And the more I try to run away, the more you come after me. It's days like this I hate to be damned like this."

I wipe one crimson tear from my eye and gently let it fall onto Squall's face and smile as it drifts down towards those perfect rose shaded lips, suddenly inhaling when the tip of his tongue darts out and laps the tear up and then disappears back between his lips. That was so sexy!

He looks at me with a sultry glance and I feel every inch of my body heat up at least four degrees.

"Hyne how is it possible for you to make me feel so hot?" I sigh and gently with my lips caress the pale mark that remains from the last time I fed from him, feeling a proud and possessive smirk sweep across my mouth. The tiniest graze of my fangs along his jaw line and I have him whimpering and moaning under me. The memory of being fed from is one that lingers in the subconscious so even the tiniest touch of my lips and his body reacts to the incredible pleasure it submitted to willingly.

"Want you," he whispers and I groan at the implication. "I can't Squall."

"Why not?" he whimpers with a pout. Keep that up and I'll fuck you into next week Squall and I'm scared you know it.

"Remember when you asked me to make you into a vampire?"

"Will you?"

"No!"

"Then why bring it up? I'm hungry and horny for you. Either shut up or fuck me!"

"… Just sit down Squall. I'll explain it to you."

Reluctantly he gets off me and sits to my left.

"Tell me. Why are you so hesitant to make me like you? That, and why won't you fuck me?"

"I have never changed anyone before in my life. All I know is from my own changing by my master who died. The night that I gave up my humanity is the most vivid in my mind."

"What happened? What do you need to change me? A sacrifice? Because if so, I'll use Dad…"

"SQUALL! I'm not sacrificing your father. He's a nice guy, leave him alone!"

"It almost sounds like you have feelings for him"  
"I don't Squall. Now are you going to be quiet and I'll tell you a few things. I won't tell you everything about it, but what I will tell you will make sense."

He sighs and rests his head on my shoulder. Nodding to go ahead, I clear my throat and begin.

"The memories of that night will stay out of this. But the rough process is an exchange of blood and the taking of the one thing most precious to you humans. You are born with it but by choice you lose it. I forget the word…"

"Virginity?" he offers and I nod.

"Yes. I remember his fangs in me and the feeling of fullness within my body. The pleasure from being fed from consuming me entirely while he gently overloaded my senses with his thrusts into me. He was so gentle to me… but he's gone now. If I fuck you, you in turn give up one of the key things I need from you in order to make you like me… a vampire. That's why I can't. I'm not going to turn you just yet. I don't think you're ready yet."

Satisfied that I explained everything in full, I look at him, only to find his eyes full of understanding and an overwhelming trust. Oh Squall…

"I have two questions."

"Fire away!"

"One, how does a lesbian vampire change another female vampire?"

Chuckling, I manage to remember asking my master that before he died.

"According to what my master did tell me, female vampires have two ways of changing a human. They can change their body to become a hermaphrodite or they can do it the same way that lesbians make love to each other. Matter of their own choice."

He bites his tongue as he struggles to control his giggles and after a few moments of calming down, he asks his second question.

"Two, I'm assuming that you giving me a blowjob or a hand job won't interfere with you being able to turn me into a vampire. Am I right?"

"Yep."

"Good. I'm horny and really hard. I want a hand job or a blowjob. You pick. In reward, you can feed from me."

"If you haven't noticed, I did feed from you last night when you were asleep. Didn't you notice the bite marks on your ass?"

"I was wondering about those"  
"I couldn't resist. You have such a cute backside that I just had to take a bite…" I confess and blush.

"It's okay then. Actually, if I fuck you will that interfere with you turning me into a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Dammit all! So, is it still okay to ask for a blowjob?"

"You're mine!" I growl at him and he leans back.

(In story authoress' note: Right, go to my profile and head to my livejournal website for the explicit part that goes in here. If you don't want to read it, just continue as you were reading then.)

(Several minutes of activity later for those not reading the explicit part)

"Fuck…"is all he can pant as I release him from my mouth and I slide off the bed with a thump. Reaching over, I grab his boxers and his jeans and hand them back to him and I watch him with proud amusement as he shakes slightly as he pulls on the clothes and with a final grunt he falls onto his back on the rumpled sheets. I lie down next to him and pull him into a kiss, allowing him to taste himself on my tongue. He tasted better than I expected. A salty bittersweet flavour that is uniquely his own. Between you and me, he was delicious.  
"That was incredible!" he gasps and I grin. "What do you expect? I'm a perfectionist. I wish you hadn't come so quickly though. I had a few things I wanted to do to you but I guess those will have to wait until later. Too bad…"

"… You're kidding! You think you can do better than that!"

"Just you wait and see. I've never been with anyone before and the first time that I was with someone… if you could call it that was when my master was turning me into a vampire. But over the year I have seen my share of these… acts and I reckon that I could do it. I want to do my best for you."

"You nearly blow my mind out of my head and then you ask that… has being a vampire made you stupid or something? Cause I'm totally wasted off my feet from that. So that was your first time?"

"Yep. Was I any good?"

"There's only one phrase to describe how good you were."

"And that is?"

"HOLY MOTHER OF HYNE HEAVENLY!" he cries and we lapse into giggles. I'm so relieved that I did such a good job. The moment seems to hang in the air before a squeal pierces the air and Quistis rushes into our room.

"Squall! Guess what?"

"You're gay and Seifer's impotent?" he guesses and I smirk as she smacks him with a pillow.

"No! The priest said he do our wedding this weekend! Oh I'm so excited! We're all going out tomorrow to get my gown and the tuxes. Of course you'll be one of Seifer's best men and of course Zell, Rinoa and Selphie will be turning up for it so we're fitting them out tomorrow"

"Wait a minute! Zell? The short guy with the spiky blonde hair?" I cry and she nods.

"Why? You know him?"

I stare at Squall and we shrug. "Yeah, I met him at one of Squall's lectures."

"He's one of my students" Squall adds and Quistis smiles.

"Well that's a coincidence! Anyway, since you're a vampire and all Irvine-"

"Don't you dare tell them about that!"

"Hey, my lips are sealed! Anyway, Seifer and I want you to be present and all at our wedding so will you be one of Seifer's best men? Oh wait, you'll have trouble with the church and the crosses and all…"

"Myth. It's just a myth. Only only two things can kill me and neither of them is apparent really at a church. I'll do it but when are you having the wedding?"

"Sundown."

"No problem then. I'll see you then next sunset then but for now, I want to cuddle with my Squally and to kiss and cuddle and jerk him off so can we have some privacy?"

"Oh… right… uh… sure... bye!" she says embarrassed and make a backward advance out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Should I ask?"

"No."

I lean into kiss him when a dark feeling creeps over my senses and my fangs elongate. Something is here… something not human… a vampire like… me?

"Show yourself!" I growl and a chilling laugh echoes around the room. Squall goes white and I snarl.

"Now where would the fun be in that? Now get your hands off him. He's mine!" I threatens. The voice is female, high pitched and very irritating with underlying dangerous tones.

"Rinoa…" Squall gasps and I clutch him to my chest, only to feel something large hurtle past my body and I hear Squall yell before the glass smashes and the laugh sounds again and she appears. Clothed in black with white, glinting fangs she stands before me, her long brown hair tickling Squall's face as he struggles against her.

"Now we can't have you doing that my precious one. Has this demon forced his body onto you? I should hope not. You are mine and always were," she sneers, the pitch of her soft voice freezing my body. I can't move! With horror, I watch her fangs grow as she sinks them into the flesh of his neck and he yells and claws at her. Squall! Bit by bit the lethargic feeling of the blood loss takes over him and he sinks into unconsciousness with a pleading glance at me.

"You pitiful fool to think that you could face me!" she hisses and forcing my body to move, I growl at her. "Give. Him. Back!" I warn but she laughs at me.

"Come and get him!" she replies tauntingly and vanishes into the night. With her hold over me, I collapse onto the broken window, not caring when the glass slices through my flesh. My last thought is of him before I succumb to the shadows is of his smile, his face… My Squall, my storm eyed one I will get you back. Please be safe… please…

Authoress' note: I needed to turn someone into a vampire so I chose to bash Rinoa. But I'm not intending to literally bash her, I've got a twist of plot in mind. Sorry to you Rinoa lovers for picking on her. Don't worry, I won't make her suffer. Poor Irvine and Squall! I feel so sorry for them! And so begins the first step in your plot suggestion Juwels21. Hope you liked it! I'm already typing the next chapter now. See you soon with the update! Well, off to write and then finish my cosplay for September so I can finish my friends. We're going as twins. I'll add two extra pages to the chapter with the lemon which will probably be chapter 13 and I'll make it really kinky if you can guess which characters we are going as. Good luck! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Authoress' notes: Here's the next chapter. I'm pulling a late night to do this so please forgive the spelling mistakes. I really don't worry about checking my work since I just really need to type and go. I've got the damn course that's going to take up five of my days so typing this will be my sanctuary. Hope you like it! And so I present to you, chapter 12!

Chapter 12

Irvine's POV

"Irvine! Irvine! Wake up!"

"Come on Irvy! Ya just gotta wake up!"

"Where's Rinoa?"

"She took him," I cough and drag my eyes open. The blood in my lungs suddenly causes me to convulse and I shoot up and spray Quistis' wedding dress that she must be trying on with my blood.

I cough once more before gasping, "Sorry."

She shrugs before turning her attention back to me.

"What do you mean Rinoa took him?"

"Rinoa's not human. She's like me. She came and took him from here in front of me. Oh Hyne I had to watch that bitch sink her fangs into his neck and take his blood until he passed out. He was helpless in her hands! SQUALL!" I cry, burying my head in my hands.

"What does he mean Quisty?" Selphie asks, tugging on the blood stained sleeve of Quistis' gown.

"I'm a vampire Selphie. I lied to you" I manage between sobs.

"No freaking way! Oh Hyne I don't even wanna know! Oh this is so fucked up! I mean, you! A vampire!" Zell splutters, sitting on my bed and I sigh.

"Why Irvy?" Selphie just mutters before she drops to her knees in front of me and cries into my chest. Holding her shaking frame, I look Seifer in the eye and he looks at me gravely.

"So ya gonna go after him?" he asks and I screw up my hands into fists, ignoring the pain when my nails go through my hands.

"I'm not leaving him in the hands of that cow!"

"Will you go alone?"

"She may not be alone. I should handle this by myself. I'm not going to risk you all dying."

"Fuck that Irvine!" Quistis shouts. Whoa! First time I've heard her swear." We're going with you!"

"No." I reply simply and get up off the floor.

"Why not!"

"I can deal with this myself."

"Do you even know where she is?" Seifer asks and I shake my head.

"The old church. She's there. I heard something about it from her a while ago, saying that she loved that place at night."

Nodding my thanks, I step out of the room with my boots crunching on the glass.

"Don't worry. I'll bring him home by sunrise."

"… Good luck Irvine!" Quistis sobs and pulling my eyes away, I run off. The church lies through three fields west of here near the outskirts of town. A convenient feeding location. Hyne knows how many she has killed by now. But for her to be able to walk in the light… she must have had the blood of a virgin spilt on her. I pity the poor human who gave that bitch life. If this is the case though, then only fire can kill her… I hope…

The church appears soon in front of me and I set all my senses to full alert. I'm sure that she isn't alone. I stop at the church steps and look up at the entrance. I'm coming Squall!

Pushing the heavy oak doors open, my eyes automatically adjust to the dark (after all I am a nocturnal creature) and the corner of my mouth turns up with a growl as I notice that pig Rinoa standing over Squall naked stroking his nude body. That bitch!

"HE'S MINE!" I roar and charge at me but the body of a lean man drops from the ceiling in front of me.

"You won't be touching my precious lady tonight slut!" he hisses and I stop short of him. Happy, she runs over to this stranger and drapes herself over him and plants a sickening kiss on his lips.

"Give him one for him me baby!" she chirps and walks back swaying her hips to Squall to resume enjoying his body. Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I glare at him as if to tell him to move.

"That man belongs to my darling so give it up Kinneas."

"The fuck! How the hell do you know my name?"

"Oh I've heard lots from my baby here about you. And such a bad fuck according to her. I'll make you pay for touching her!"

"Hey! Listen, I only met her less than a week ago on the train to Dollet. I've never slept with her in my life and she's stolen my lover. I want him back!" I growl like a possessive child. I'm behaving like one I think as well.

"Sorry but he's ours now. And such a fine body too. I think I'll enjoy fucking this one."

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

"My! My! Such manners. My name is Zone. I'm the master and lover of Rinoa here. She's such a beautiful one don't you agree?"

"I've seen better in porn magazines. At least they have some dignity. Now give him back!" I hiss in warning and I force my eyes away from the sight of her raising and lowering herself over Squall, my Squall who looks like he's drugged out of his wits.

"Irvine…" he moans and Rinoa slaps him and resumes screwing him. Disgusting!

"AND NOW YOU DIE!" Zone yells and charges at me, a flaming torch raised to strike me. I dodge and succeed in kicking him in the groin but this doesn't seem to faze him in the slightest as he raises the torch again and brings it down to my ankle. Shit this guy's tough!

Lashing out, I slash with my nails and slice his hand that holds the torch, sending a spray of blood flying over the room and me. Seizing the opportunity, I grab the torch and with a single swipe, I set him alight and watch in morbid anxiety as he screams and then explodes into ashes. Retching a little, I turn my attention to Rinoa who moans loudly before she shakes in release, I charge at her as she gets up off him and laughs at me.

"He can no longer become yours as a vampire! First blood is mine!" she cries, raising one wrist and I spy a single white strand of hair woven through her flesh. She's being controlled by Zone. His last control!

"And now you die you son of a dog!" I shout and slash the hair on her hand that shatters into pieces. Her body seems to convulse before her fangs fall from her mouth and her nails drop out. Free of her false vampiric control, she falls to the ground in a controlled sleep and I rush to Squall's side.

"Squall! Squall!" I cry, shaking him by his shoulders. "Can you hear me?"

He gingerly opens one eye and wrinkles his nose at the sight of Rinoa's essence all over him.

"Thank Hyne you found me! I need a bath!" he moans and I frown at him.

"Are you deliberately trying to insult me?"

"No. I'm glad to see you. But I want her stuff off me!"

"Fair enough. But we need to talk about you being more grateful."

"Sure! Sure! Whatever slave. Now take me home!"

The light of first dawn starts to show on the horizon and I curse.

"Gotta go now!"

"Bring her with us."

"You're kidding!"

"Irvine!"

"FINE!"

I throw her body over my shoulder and grabbing Squall gently in my arms, I race out of the church and run as fast as I can to the house. I bite back a scream as I feel my flesh begin to burn in the light and my eyes prickle painfully. Reaching the window and throw us inside as the first light of sun peeks through the window and I dive into the bag and zip myself up. I hear Squall drag himself to his feet and whispering a quiet "Thank you", he heads over to the door and walks out naked. I hear several screams later in horror and happiness and closing my eyes, I let myself fall asleep. I hope to Hyne the burns of the sun will heal by night!

As the sun vanishes, I unzip the bag to find Squall lying with a few bandages over him in the bed near me.

"Squall!" I cry urgently and run to his side. "Are you okay?"

"It's okay. I'm fine. Rinoa is too. What happened in that church?"

"You… don't remember?"

"No. They drugged me with something."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"The doors opening and you yelling before everything went all weird…"

"I came through the doors to find Rinoa playing with you. Zone and I started to fight while she screwed you and I killed him. Rinoa was never a vampire. She was possessed and controlled by Zone. Once I snapped the hair that bound her on her wrist, she passed out and I took you two back here. I did get burnt by the sun but I'm okay now."

"So…"

"You aren't hurt?"

"No"

"Good…"

We both turn our heads at the sounds of Kiros and Laguna talking loudly in the kitchen.

"Don't even think of it!" Kiros shouts.

"But I wan-" Laguna pleads with him but Kiros cuts him off.

"I said no!"

"Please!"

"Don't even ask!"

"But-"

"No!"

"I'm beg-"

"Don't even try"

"I just want a cookie!" Laguna wails and I hear Kiros sigh.

"Oh, is that all? I thought you wanted to fuck. Sorry! Sure go ahead. Have a cookie. Just avoid the drug laced ones in the blue jar."

"… Oops…"

"Oh shit! 'GUNA!"

Squall and I laugh at this.

"Once an idiot, always an idiot" he remarks and I nod. Can't deny that Laguna isn't one.

"So what's going to happen from here?"

"Well it works like this. I'm going to take you out there. I'm going to give you some food. You will eat the food. I will get my ass kicked by everyone for bringing you home and we'll like it!"

He laughs and I grin. I never tire of that smile and laugh of his.

"Deal. Then we're going to talk about fucking later."

"You're going to have to tell me something now though."

"What?"

"Will the fact that Rinoa just slept with me… stop me becoming like you?"

"I don't think so. The coupling needed to be consensual. You didn't…"

"NO! At the time I didn't. I've never been with anyone either."

"Thank Hyne! So, dinner time?"

"Dinner time!"

As I thought, everyone tried to kill me for bringing him home hurt but Squall defended me to the end. I love him. But now I need to make a choice. Is he really ready for being like me? Or would it be best… if he stayed as he is?

Authoress' notes: Yep, I've decided to make the next chapter a lemon chapter. But, I'm putting it in your hands. Attention all lovely reviewers, I'll give you four hints about what I'm cosplaying as with my friend in September and if you can guess who we are, I'll make the lemon kinky and I'll add two more pages to it. Here are your clues:

1.We're twins 2.One went insane after the other one escaped and left her behind. She killed the whole village.  
3.We both wear white kimonos 4.'Moetsuki moetsuki modoranai yakusoku no basho'

Burned on, Burned on,  
The inerasable scars left by the palms of my hands.

Good luck! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Authoress' notes: I've decided to postpone the lemon that I was working on for this chapter because of a kind favour one of my friends did for me is now causing me to suffer heavy nosebleeds. I asked for her to help me with writing the lemon for this chapter on the phone because I had a head cold and couldn't think straight (bloody winter) and I know that she's really into kink so before I know it, she shows up at my door with three really kinky gay DVD's and a box of porn magazines. I'm only half way through disk one of the DVD's. Just put it down to desperate research. Looks for tissue box to stem nosebleed. Well, here you go. A no lemon chapter 13.

Chapter 13

Irvine's POV (Situation: 'Guna on drugs)

"Weeeeee! Look at all the happy little pixies and fairies! Shall we play?"

Yep. 'Guna's feeling the full extent of the hallucinogen in the drug laced cookies now. A minute ago he tried to mount the piano until we pulled him off it. Before that he was making finger puppets out of condoms and naming them the most ridiculous names like 'mycoxafloppin', 'dixadud' and my personal favourite, 'ibepokin', all of which sound like alternate names for Viagra. I've suggested that Kiros takes him to the hospital, to which he agreed so while we pin him down ignoring 'Guna's senseless incoherent chatter, Kiros fetches his coat and in a military group effort we manage to restrain the hostage and secure him in a safe location, namely the back seat of the car.

The screeching of tires rumbles back at us as Kiros drives away with Laguna screaming something out the window that sounds like "I wear clothes! I wear clothes now! See! Me no naked! Me wanna fuck! KIROS!"

I snicker and place my left hand on Squall's shoulder.

"There goes the madhouse" I remark and he nods. A call of Squall's name catches my attention and Rinoa runs over to him from the house clad only in a sheet. Thank Hyne I'm gay! Thank Hyne I'm gay! Uh oh! Seifer's in trouble! Bad boy Seifer getting a nosebleed!

I watch amused as Quistis drags him off to find him a tissue and to most likely lecture him. Poor guy. In the meanwhile, Rinoa gets down to her knees and while hugging Squall around his legs apologizes for what happened. He can hardly keep his balance with her hanging off his legs so I stand behind him so he can gain the physical support that he needs now from me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she wails and I resist the urge to cover my ears at the shrill noise.

"Rinoa! Put some clothes on!" Squall cries and as if suddenly only noticing her scantily clad state, she goes red, bows her head in apology and hurdles back to the house. I don't know whether to laugh at her for being slow or to pity her.

"Irvine…"

I jump at the sultry tone of his voice and I tilt his had up to face mine.

"What's up sweetheart?"

His eyes look down so I pull out the only stunt that I know succeeds in getting his attention. I cross my eyes to stare at my nose and stick my tongue out in the midst of a goofy grin. Catching the movement of my face, his eyes flicker up to find the stupid expression on my face and he chuckles. Sighing, he finally says what I think he intended to say in the first place.

"Do you trust me?"

Looking puzzled, he tries again.

"Do you trust me enough to let me put us into an awkward situation because I think that Rinoa likes me."

"… You're just using me as an excuse to get rid of your own troubles. Here's my idea. Just play along when we get inside."

Playing his part of looking confused, he shrugs with a soft "Whatever!" and I guide him inside. Pointing at the floor, I direct him to lie down and he obeys with a questioning glance at me. Rinoa's footsteps skip down the hallway and taking my place by Squall's side I run a hand across his cheek and cup his face.

"I'll need you to start groaning when I bite you as if I was giving you a blowjob. Will you do that for me?"

"WHAT?"

"Just do it. Trust me baby."

The door swings open and taking my cue, I bite into his neck and start to feed on his blood and his half impassioned moans. Rinoa screams at us and I with a kick to my willpower I release my fangs from his neck and bathe the area with my tongue until the wounds heal up.

"You… YOU MONSTER!" she screeches at me and I laugh deep in my throat. I smile gently at Squall before we laugh softly and kiss to seal the horror of the moment in her mind forever. Good. Not talking now are you Rinoa!

"How?" she stutters and Squall smiles warmly at her.

"I love Irvine. I'm gay. I love a vampire. This was to stop you loving me."

"How did you know?"

Rolling my eyes I point out the obvious. "Oh how you are obvious. Let me count the ways. Thou showed up in a sheet in the moonlight to fall at the feet of yonder hero to bathe in his holy presence while thou begged forgiveness from his holiness."

"What?"

"You ran across the lawn in a sheet to throw yourself at him. Obvious. And I can read your thoughts. Don't think I didn't hear you think about how you love him."

She whimpers in defeat. Sorry but it had to be done.

"Hey Rinoa…"

Her head snaps up.

"Yes?"

"How did you fall under Zone's control anyway? And when?"

"Shortly after I met Irvine on the train. I got off the train and I ended up meeting him after I tripped and fell onto him. He took me out to dinner and we kissed and that's all I can remember really until now."

And you didn't think to check him for diseases? Silly girl.

"I swear that I'll have to publish a book on what to be careful of when you meet a guy in case they're a vampire."

She nods and swishes over to sit down next to us.

"I'm sorry Squall. I'm sorry for what I did."

"We forgive you Rinoa" I reply for us both and pat her on her back.

"It wasn't your fault you were controlled."

"I should've be-"

"Oh shut up Rinoa. You're not to blame and the bastard who is I killed. Let it go and just tell me straight out now. Do you or do you not have a can of hairspray?"

"Uh… yeah… why?"

"Great. Be right back."

Jumping up, I walk to Rinoa's room and purloin her hairdryer and her hairspray. Ignoring the 'are you crazy or on drugs?' glances from both of them, I plug the hairdryer in and with my much loved vampiric speed I move the large picture frame with the painting of the bowl of fruit in it and spray the large spider there with the hairspray before turning the hair dryer on it.

"WHAT THE HELL? IRVINE!" Squall yells at me when the spider drops to the ground. Picking it up by one leg, I chuck it at Squall who squeals girlishly and chucks at Rinoa who in turn screams and pelts it back at me. Using the spider as a projectile we start up a game of 'I throw the spider at you and you scream then throw it at me'. We're just getting into the spirit when Quistis walks in and in her confusion Rinoa throws it on her. Glancing down at the frozen spider, she picks it up and disposes it in the bin with the lid clanging when it closes.

"Rinoa, grow up! Squall, behave your own age! Irvine… hand over the hairdryer, the hairspray and then go and be a good boyfriend and give Squall a hand job or a blowjob. Either one works. I'm not fussy. Just stop picking on innocent arachnids!" she orders and I relinquish the contents of my hands before I offer my hand to Squall who takes it and we march out of the room laughing. Quistis frowns disapprovingly before she hands Rinoa a movie and with a click we hear the start of the 'Chocobo Chick Flick Spectacular' screen music start. OH GOD! GIRLY CHICK FLICKS! HEAD FOR THE HILLS! Catching the grimace on my face I subconsciously relax as Squall pushes me down and straddles my stomach.

"You're so tense" he purrs, reaching into his bag to remove a bottle of amber oil.

"What are you intending to do about it?"

"Hmmm… get undressed Irvine."

Is he trying to make a point? Conceding, he slides off me and we remove all our clothing and while I lie down, he kneels between my spread legs and unscrews the cap.

"Relax Irvine. I'm going to help solve some of that tension of yours."

Lying back, he tips a generous quantity into his left hand before replacing the bottle safely on the ground and with generous consideration, he heats up the oil before pouring it on my chest and with circular motions, massaging it in. A massage! I'm already purring and when his hand brushes over my left nipple, I groan and arch up.

"I'm just giving you a massage tonight. I'm to tired for anything so either put it down or I'll kick it."

Okay! Okay! Thinking of Rinoa naked quickly rids me of my erection and I lie back to enjoy the simple pleasures of a massage. The near synchronized rhythmic strokes of his hands over my skin, working out tension and bringing such gentle pleasure are driving me over the edge.

"Squall!" I whine and he smiles at me.

"Almost there!" he groans and with a whimper something that wasn't the oil splashes over my stomach. Good Hyne! I didn't even notice he was hard!

"You used me to get off like that didn't you?"

"Yep. And now you're going to have to take a shower with me and you're gonna like it!"

"That wasn't fair Squall."

"So? I'm happy."

"You'll be the death of me yet!"

"Not I! Just wait until Seifer tries to cook for you!"

"So why is it you get to come and I have to think of Rinoa naked to deny myself release?"

"… Because you love me?"

"Hmm… I may forgive you… if you'll allow me to enjoy my dinner. I think I'll start with this!" I quip, squeezing his butt.

Scowling he pinches me on the hip and rolling off me he stands up and walks out of the room wrapping a peach coloured towel around his waist. Looks like this's an invitation to punish my naughty little boy if I ever saw one!

Plodding off down the hall I pass by the girls who are enjoying a really soppy movie with the girl and the guy gazing long into each other's eyes and sighing wistfully then making wild orgiastic passionate love. Gross!

Squall pokes his head around the doorframe to the bathroom and spying me, proceeds to drag me into the bathroom and to start running a bath in the large hot tub that dominates half the bathroom. I don't think anyone was kidding when they said that this place wasn't grand because considering Laguna, well, I'm not surprised that there's a hot tub in here of this size. I mean the salary being the President and all must pay well.

He turns the tap off and after adding a few drops of something nice smelling called 'Lavender', I slip into the bath and jump when he settles himself on my lap.

"You're warm now. I like it that way…" he purrs and I smile. Bringing his head up, I lean down to capture his lips with mine. The kiss is slow and sensual as we wind our arms around each other. There is no urgency in this moment, only the desire to become one. But to ruin the mood, I can't give him what he wants.

"Please… make love to me…" he whispers huskily and I groan as images of him with his face in ecstasy fill my mind.

"Squall… I can't… not if you still…"

"Why not? You impotent?"

"Oh thanks! Kill the mood! No! I'm not impotent! I just don't have any lubricant on me" I scowl and he laughs.

"I'll get up and go borrow some from Kiros."

"And let him and half the house know what we're up to? No! Anyway, didn't we agree that we'd wait?"

He pouts at me with his eyes pleading.

"I'm not going to Squall. I know you're horny but just wait until after your sister's wedding okay? I'd rather save it for when we head back to Esthar anyway."

At this he whines loudly and clutches my shirt in his hands.

"I'm so horny it hurts now Irvine! If we can't fuck then please just help me out!"

"Hand job?"

"YES!" he shrieks. Poor thing. I've really put him through a lot what with Rinoa and Zone. Every time I suggest a cold shower when he's in this state and I'm too tired to deal with his little problem he either lies down, unzips himself and jerks himself off in front of me and keeps me in that state until I'm suffering blue balls or he almost elbows me in the groin to get him point across. I swear he does that to make a serious attempt at causing me blunt testicular trauma or to make me impotent for the rest of my vampiric life.

His moans and kisses tear my heart to pieces as he writhes on my lap. The elegant way he arches up in pleasure. Those rosy swollen lips parted as he pants and moves against my touch. Pleasure. Passion. Love… so why does it feel so lonely?

Authoress' notes: The names I used for the ones I said Laguna used when he was naming his little condom finger puppets are actually part of a rather funny adult joke by David Koch (Kochie). Great guy. He's on Sunrise on I think channel nine in the mornings here so I get up at five, put the video on record and then go back to sleep. I'm going to just make a brief mention in the next chapter on the wedding before I get Squall and Irvine back to Esthar and settle a… few little issues out between them. Hope you can tolerate this chapter and I'll try to have the lemon up soon. And I apologize for the lack of updates but my buggered etiquette course took a lot out of me (and don't get me started on the five goddamn hour long photo shoot after that!) so as you can guess I'm only alive by the miracle that is Berocca Performance and sleep medication at night. Well, I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can find the medical tape to stick my eyelids back up. I'm falling asleep. Bloody sleep drugzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Authoress' note: I'm so sore today. The modeling job I had yesterday had me in overly high stiletto heels for around five hours. I'm rubbing a numbing gel into my feet to numb the pain but I did learn one thing out of that. I have high heels. But it was good pay. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 14

Irvine's POV (Situation: Squall's got cold feet)  
"We're going to have to come out of here at some point!" I remark but quickly shut up as he whimpers and curls up against me.

He's been petrified of the wedding all day. Quistis in the end decided to have the wedding at sunset so I could be one of the best men but the problem is that Squall has had me hiding in this closet for two hours and we kinda need to head to the wedding.

"I'm scared…"

"Squall!" I sigh, irritated as I wind an arm around him and run my nails down the back of his neck. I found out accidentally that he likes this when I was giving him a back rub and my nails elongated. Experimenting, I tried running them down his back and I nearly fell off him when he started to purr under my touch.

"I don't want to go…"

"It's your sister's wedding so please Squall… show some courtesy to her and let's go. It'll be over and done soon and we can head home to Esthar as soon as possible okay?"

"I don't want to los-"

"I'm sorry Squall but I'll drag you. Fuck your insecurities now. We have a wedding to attend!"

"I'll lose you…"

What the hell? How the heck do you lose someone just by going to their sister's wedding? It's not like I'm going to end up being baked in the cake or anything!

"Squall, I'll drag you out of here if I have to you realize."

"Just promise you won't leave me!"

I think Squally had a nightmare about losing me again.

"I'm stayin' put okay darlin' so please let go of your vice grip on my arm so we can go."

Letting go reluctantly I kick open the doors and drag him down the hall. Honestly, you'd think that at the rate he was going HE was the one getting married! Cold feet at being the best man! Bloody hell Squall, you damn well are a difficult one!

Waiting with a hand on her hip and leaning on the wall dressed elegantly in a soft pink and white giving her the ephemeral appearance of being a fairy version of Shiva or a more appropriately dressed version of Siren stands Quistis. She looks wonderful. I'm so glad that she forgave me for ruining her other dress. I honestly didn't mean to cough blood over it.

"Ready to go now Mr. Wallflower a.k.a my brother?"

"… Yes" he mumbles so in the hopes to raise his spirits I wrap an arm around his waist and squeeze affectionately.

"Let's go. We've a wedding to attend!" I cry enthusiastically and drag Squall out the door to where Seifer's waiting for us.

"Bout fucking well time you two lovebirds. What the hell've you been doing? Going at it like rabbits before my wedding?"

Squall goes red and I chuckle. "Nope. Just peeling this lovely wallflower off the back of the closet. Cold feet already and he's not the one getting married!"

Laughing Seifer opens the door so we can get in and I shut it. Once our seatbelts are on Squall turns into an adorable limpet and clings to my arm for dear life. Poor baby! Taking him into my arms I soothe him while he hugs me tight around my waist.

"Don't leave me…" he softly pleads again.

"I've already said that I wouldn't leave you darl so why the hell would you think that I would?"

"Everybody leaves me. Rinoa did at the aisle…"

What the?

"Seifer, what he going on about?"

Not turning back he says back to me, "Rinoa left him at the aisle on their wedding day for someone else. He confronted her later about it and they broke up. She gave Squall back the engagement ring and the dress and he sold them to regain some of the funds that he lost on that day. For some buggered reason though now every time that he goes to a wedding the memories of that day come back and he does this."

Oh Squall…

"It's okay darling. I'm staying with you until the day that you either become like me in which case I'll be with you forever or until the day you die. I won't leave you…" I whisper into his ear and watch as he curls himself closer to me and starts shivering against me. I won't hate Rinoa for this but I won't let him do this alone.

Seifer stops the car outside the church at the side and I go to open the door only to head Seifer lock it.

"What do you mean, 'become like you'? Are you going to do something so my brother in law?" he asks seriously and I can't mistake that concerned threatening look in his eyes. He means business.

"Turn him into a vampire. I can and will only do it with his consent. I won't hurt him in any way or try to change him unless he wishes it" I simply comment and Squall sits up.

"Don't you dare do anything to him Irvine. I don't care if you're his boyfriend or whatever the fuck you are. Don't you goddamn well dare hurt him!"

"Seifer!" Squall shouts over the top of Seifer and he stops short.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Squall…"

"I want to become a vampire Seifer. I've made this choice already. Irvine and I haven't slept together at all since I made that choice. He won't hurt me, which he's assured me of. He risked being burnt to death to save me and even to put himself out on a limb to help Rinoa as well. I count that as being faithful and honest. Sure he may be a huge flirt but he's never been able to bring himself to cheat. He's proven that to me already. If I want to become a vampire, I will. Simple as that" he puts his point across to Seifer who stares wide eyed at him.

"I'm sorry… I should never have made such a rash decision about that. I should've trusted you on your choice of a person. Just be happy Squall. That's all Quistis and I all want to see. It's what everyone wants to see for you…"

Grinning he unlocks the door and I step out with Squall right behind me. Time to go and see Seifer seal his life away from infidelity, not that he could ever cheat on Quistis. He hasn't got the balls for it and a good thing that is too!

The wedding itself was pretty short. I just stood off to one side smiling with Squall at my side. Squall caught the bouquet when Quistis threw it into the crowd and Zell and Selphie jumped up on a chair to whistle and cheer for us. Just to be evil and to seal something into this moment we kissed to join alongside the cheers.

Now, driving us back in the car I can look back on that moment happily. Squall's sitting next to me happily pulling off the petals off the roses and eating them with a happy grin on his face. They're actually edible. Try it sometime! He actually at this moment in time looks a little child like. It's really cute!

"Hey Irvine…"

"Yep?"

"Can we just pack our bags and go home tonight? I did tell Quistis that we'd be leaving right after the wedding…"

Eager to go home I guess. I can honestly understand why.

"Sure thing. I'll drive. You've been up all day and now half the night. I've been awake for the least amount of time so rest up okay darlin' and I'll get us home."

"Thanks…" he smiles and I pull us up to the house. Jumping out we walk to the house and while he calls the porn company he was working for to quit his job I set about packing our stuff away. Squall joins me a few minutes later and he helps me to pack my bags. Once satisfied that everything is altogether, we leave a note of thanks on the kitchen bench and load up the car.

"You know, I'm going to be sad to see this place go. It's been less than a week but I enjoyed it. Thanks for bringing me out here…" I smile when he cuddles me.

"You're welcome…"

"I don't remember when I've ever been this happy. Maybe I was waiting all these years to find you…"

"I'll stay with you for as long as you want me…"

"Forever sounds nice…"

"Then forever it is…"

He leans and places a chaste kiss to my lips before drawing back and getting in the passenger's side of the car. I take my place as the driver and pull us out of the estate. As soon as we get to Esthar, I'll take him back to my place to sleep. We can talk about living together in the morning and after that… maybe… maybe making him mine for eternity…

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, staring out of the window. Just really about you… about us… about life in general and where it will take me next.

"You."

"What about me?"

"Us. What we are. Life in general and about how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And what do you want to happen with us? How do you see us now?"

"Depends. I see you as more than a human being or my dinner. I see you as my lover and the person I love with my century old heart. But do you see me in the same light? I want to spend my life with you and I want to be with you. But will immortality end up separating us instead of bringing us closer together? Will our love last or is it a fleeting moment? What about you?"

"I see you as someone I also love. A beautiful, strong but gentle man that I cannot help but feel attracted to. I don't care that he is a vampire. If anything it makes him more attractive. I've always loved vampires since I was little. Seifer and I grew up in the same orphanage so we used to pretend to be vampires and we'd dress up in the sheets from our beds and we'd break those little plastic forks to make fangs and we'd run around scaring the girls until Matron came and scolded us and made us make our beds and apologize to the girls. I want to be with you. And I don't know if I become a vampire if that will affect our relationship. But I'm not turning my back on you. I love you, which I'm sure that I want you and I won't let you go. Depends on whether you can stand me."

"Darling, when have I ever said you were so bad that I'd have to put up with you? You're perfect just the way you are now. I wouldn't change you for anything. I love everything about you. That's not something I want to change. Do you feel honestly ready to take the next step though?"

"I do."

"Are you positive Squall? Don't do this for me. You'll be giving up the day; you'll have to kill to survive. You'll never see the light of the day except in movies. Can you really give that up?"

"I hate the day. I will learn to kill. I could start out with something like spiders at first."

I laugh at this and he glances surprised at me.

"What?"

"Squall. You'd wipe out the entire arachnid population in Esthar if you started with them. Start with something like rats. I'll warn you against grat blood though. It tastes like shit. No kidding!"

"Then I'll start on rats. I won't miss the light when I have such a strong one next to me."

"Are you carrying a torch just to annoy me?"

"… I was referring to you…"

"Oh… Thanks…"

"… You're welcome…"

"So…"

"Three hours until Balamb."

"Oh. Good."

Must resist the urge to hit my head against the steering wheel.

"This is pathetic! When did the conversation become a target for a firing squad?"

"No idea. So… I'm just curious but is blood the only thing you eat?"

"I can have normal food. Blood isn't the only thing I eat. It's the only thing I need to survive but I like normal food a lot."

"Like what?"

Hmmm…

"Peach or plum flavoured sweets, chocolate (which I think would taste best if it was on you)… I don't know. Anything really."

"Irvine, do you have a food fetish I don't know about?"

"Depends. I've got a bondage fetish. I guess I may have a slight food fetish, but only for you."

"This gives me ideas!"

"I hope they involve some satisfaction on my part."

"Oh they do! Anyway, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we get to Esthar okay?"

"Sure thing babe. Sleep well!"

"Night Irvine…"

He leans his chair back and curls up into a little ball. Keeping my eyes focused on the road ahead, I drive towards Esthar. I hope he'll be happy. With everything and me. Maybe the empty feeling in my heart isn't empty at all but just waiting for something…

Authoress' note: Well, I've decided to do a touching, caring lemon scene in the next chapter (which I'll put up on my livejournal) and then do the kinky lemon. Anyway, if I don't please forgive me. I'm just wavering between things in the plot now. Until later! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Authoress' notes: I know this chapter is WAY overdue. I'm trying to type this from my hospital bed. The stupid arm tag keeps getting in my way and I can't type due to my bandage on my arm. So anyway, NO and I mean NO FLAMES!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!! NO FLAMES!!!! DON'T WANT THEM!!! FLAMERS GO AWAY!!! Now I've got rid of that on with the story. Last chapter!

Disclaimer: I in no way own the cast of or any part of FF8. Do not sue me.

Chapter 15

Irvine's POV

I don't have the heart to wake him. He's so peaceful now, lying on my bed. I'll let him sleep for now. Back to the suitcase for me. Surprisingly enough I have become quite fond of the little thing. Who would've guessed it? Irvine, the vampire with a suitcase fetish. Nah, like that'd ever happen! It's just that since Squall put a few drops of that lavender stuff in there I can't resist sleeping in there. The scent reminds me of the last time we had a bath together and I just want to die happy in it with my memories. But living in the present has its benefits too. I get to enjoy the simple pleasures of watching my Squally sleep and we get each other. That, and he gets a personal teddy bear (me) to cuddle and love. I don't mind. In fact, I love it.

"Mmm… Irvine… are we there yet?" he mumbles into the sheets. I sit down on the side of the bed and pat his back gently.

"We're there Squall. You're back at my place now. Just sleep well. I'll see you at the next sunset" I whisper and he shoots bolt upright.

"Why didn't you wake me?!!!" he demands.

"Sorry but you looked too peaceful to wake up. Besides, the hour for you is late and you need to sleep."

"I wanted to go home actually…"

"Oh… sorry! I'll take you back then…"

"This is my home…"

"… What?"

"I want to live here with you. My apartment's too grand and Dad can find me there. Can I live with you?"

"… Well that was sudden. Of course. But if you want to get your stuff-"

"It can wait until the next sundown. I'm not worried."

"And you need to find a permanent job now…"

"I'll go back to the university. Apologize and then I'll reapply for my old job. Besides, at least this way I can do the nightly lectures and you can join me in class."

"You're giving me ideas…"

"Wasn't supposed to."

"You know me. I can't help myself."

"Yep. The lovable one-track mind vampire named Irvine. I couldn't forget anyway. Out of curiosity, how old will you be?"

My age? I don't know. I stopped counting at the turn of last century. Let's see… take my birth date and subtract it from now… that gives me… WHOA! I'm ancient! 306 years old!

"306"

"… you're old…"

"Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious…"

"Sorry… it's just… I'd like to see the reaction on dad's face when I present you with a cake on your birthday with three hundred and six candles on it."

"That'd be a fire hazard!"

"You are one. I don't know how much hotter I can get right now… want you so badly…"

"… I don't have any lube and anyway, you're tired. I promise to talk about it next sundown so until then, off to sleep with you."

"Stay with me?"

"Well… I was intending to sleep in the suitcase but I think I'd prefer to sleep here with you."

"Climb in…"

Obeying I strip down to my boxers and curl up with my chest against his back.

"Considering it is my bed and all…" I mumble happily. He's so warm!

"…Our bed…"

"Point made. Point taken."

"See you next sundown Irvine."

"Don't open the blinds until then or I'll burn to death okay?"

"I know. See you then."

"Good night!"

The sound of the main light switch is the next thing that I remember, because the fucking light is the thing that wakes me up.

"Squall…" I groan and turn to face him. Standing by the light switch clad in only a loose pair of… MY CHOCOBO PYJAMA PANTS!!!! Whoa! He looks great! I'm amazed that he can pull off the corny pants with their ridiculous grinning vampire chocobo print. Seriously, the person who made that print was so doing drugs. That, or Selphie has reproduced recently and her genetic offspring carry her love of ridiculous, cute shiny things.

"I believe we agreed to talk," he states simply. His lips form a gentle pout and those eyes radiating with lust, love and a long for me. He looks so sultry that I can't help but want to fuck him to the best of my ability. The bottle of lube he pulls out from behind his back makes no mistake on what he wants to discuss. And I'm doing the romance novel thing again.

"Squall… I want you think about this. I will only ask this one final time. Are you sure?"

"Irvine, you have asked me this so many times and I keep thinking about it every time you ask. If I think about it anymore, I'll turn into my father and he only thinks three times a day at most! That's scary when he runs Esthar so I'm hoping that Kiros thinks for him the other 97 of the time or we're screwed, so to speak. But back on topic, I'm sure. Positive. No doubt about it. I. Want. This. And. I. Want. To. Be. Like. You. So much that I'm using bad punctuation here. So tonight… please make me yours. No holding back this time. So take me…please…" he whispers against the crook of my neck. Tonight…

I'm still processing the situation when he covers my lips with his own, teasing me until I give way to his probing tongue and my mind officially jumps up to heaven and then gets hit back down to earth by Hyne.

(The lemony action is here. Go to my livejournal for the whole chapter non-censored. Please note that this unabridged chapter is for people 18+)

I can hear his heart beat, a heady staccato of life as the very fluid that gives him life flows past my lips. With each breath, he weakens but he does not fear the cold kiss of death. So strange, my lover is. He does not seem to fear the dark but instead chooses to embrace it with me.

It is with great effort that I remove my fangs from his neck and lick the blood that seeps from the wounds. He can barely speak with the song of death wilting through the air between us. I the bringer of death and bearer of the curse of a stained life. He the dying one waiting for my blood.

Biting deep into my wrist, I let the wound bleed over his lips and the only thing that can save him slip into his mouth.

"Drink. Fight for your life and drink Squall. It's up to you now" I demand. Weakly he moves his head and I settle my wrist to his lips.

"Drink" I order once more and with a weak feeble gasp, he attempts to suck from my wrist but falls short with a sigh. Goddamn it all! If he doesn't drink he's gonna die. I had to fight the siren of death when I became a vampire so he's going to have to fight too.

"Squall for the love of Hyne drink! I can't help you now. Fight for your life. Fight and drink from my wrist," I urge, tears of desperation clinging like a bitter frost to my eyelashes.

I gently cup his head in my hand and push his lips to my wrist again.

"Drink."

With the slight rustle of his lips I feel him oh so desperately but forceful dying efforts of him drinking deep from me. He'll make it. As long as he forces himself to drink from me, he will live.

By now his feeding from me is more forceful, animalistic one might say but I feel so proud of him. One may compare the sensation of giving life to a mother when she first breastfeeds her newborn child for the first time. The child taking in its mother's nurturing milk to survive. In my case, I am giving Squall the 'milk' of a cursed life. It will pain him, but we will make it together.

Suddenly my head reels as it registers how much blood my body has lost and I jerk my wrist away from Squall prompting an anguished bestial howl from his throat as he seeks my wrist once more.

"No more Squall. No more now. You must rest. The pain of change has yet to come to you yet. Bit by bit you will feel yourself die then with the last beat of your heart you will cease to live as a human, but awaken as a vampire. Rest now, so that your suffering will be less than need be."

He whimpers but I silence him with my lips.

"No more. Now we sleep. At first twilight, I will teach you to hunt, to kill, to survive. Then my love, you may feed."

With faded strength I pick him up and by Hyne knows what will I move both of us to my bed and close the heavy drapes. Traditionally I'd use a coffin but there is the little problem of the new vampire being claustrophobic and well… that situation isn't good. He wriggles against me in retaliation but as normal I ignore him.

"Sleep!" I mutter against him and allow my body to steal my consciousness away from us both as the sun rises against a crimson sky.

As the night breaks on the horizon, I find myself torn from my sleep by something unnatural. The light in my room is on.

"Irvine…"

"What?" I growl furiously and I hear a chuckle.

"Someone's not an evening person."

"Said person is tired. Turn the light out!"

"Get up Irvine!"

"I'm still tired and how the hell can you be so energetic now? You haven't fed yet."

"I'm energetic because I'm hungry. What do I have to do to get you out of bed?"

I think about this and decide on the most humiliating thing that comes to my sleepy mind.

"Recite me something so romantic and corny and I'll think about getting up."

He grumbles, but considering that his hunger should outweigh his dignity, he surrenders and with a deep breath, he begins a really corny part of Shakespeare.

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls. For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do, that dares love attempt."

"Oh for Hyne's sakes Squall shut up and I'll get out of bed! Hyne almighty you sound like Rinoa."

"Okay. Umm… where do you keep your clothes?"

I groan and pull myself from the plaster of sheets. "Top drawer dresser over there."

"I mean your real clothes."

"Oh just go in your underwear. See if I care but either wear your dirty clothes or my unusual clean ones."

"But your clothes are scary!"

Scary my very pert little bottom! Walking over with an exacerbated sigh, I pull out a plain white shirt and a pair of black leather pants then peg them at him.

"Happy now?"

"No. Feed me!"

"Dress and we'll feed. I know a good place for getting rats."

"Okay."

Leaving him to shrug into my clothes, I head for my living room and grab my spare house key from the kitchen bench. I'll need it. I don't want to have to smash my window like last time when I forgot them.

Emerging, Squall presses himself against my back and purrs into my ear before I turn the tables in a flash on him and pin him to the wall.

"Hey! No fair! When do I get to learn how to go that fast?" he whines childishly.

"When you hit your first century."

"Oh no fair! So until then I can't keep up with you when we-"

"I'll be kind. You'll find the stamina to better use."

"Okay. So now that we've clarified that, FEED ME!"

I laugh and gesture casually for him to follow me as I walk out onto the balcony and stand up on the rail. He looks at me and then at the drop below us and shudders.

"Lesson one: How to jump from rooftop to rooftop. Step up on this railing and then on my count we're going to jump for that rooftop."

"There's no way we'll make it!" He whines before I glare daggers at him to make him shut up.

"It's easy. Step up now… nice and easy. There you go."

With a quick glance at the balcony door to shut and lock it, I take his hand and together we jump for the rooftop of a shop and land comfortably in the middle of it. Squall seems to find such a shock in this that he squeaks when he lands without breaking a bone and proceeds to do his rendition of the Mexican hat dance. Very amusing considering he rarely dances.

"Okay, okay Casanova. You can stop now 'cause if you want to feed, you'll have to follow me. Or I could just direct you to an unfortunate human if need be. Better be the rats though. And no, you can't use the mosquito population to feed either."

"Why would I like mosquitos?" he asks, cocking his head to the side like a needy little puppy… or in his case a kitten.

"Because you have about 15 of them crawling over your hand."

He thinks on this for a minute, looks at his hand, yelps and attempts to remove them by waving his hand about in a manner that looks like an exotic dance. Laughing I brush them harmlessly off his hand and he looks at me like I'm a saint. They were just mosquitos.

"I hate mosquitos. Seifer would catch them and stick them on me when we were little so that I'd look like I'd contracted the chicken pox."

"Sounds like you and him had a great relationship"

"Yeah. We did. Before I kicked him in the nuts when I was five because I woke up in one of the girls that I suspect may have been Quistis' lacy nightgown."

Splitting into chuckles at the thought of him wearing his sister in law's nightie sets of my hunger and my stomach twists in on itself and makes the noise of a clogged toilet flushing. A rather sickening gurgling should be more accurate. I catch his arm and pull him off the edge of the roof and over to the next westward over town until the rooftops give way to the more industrial part of the city with skyscrapers and a fine breeding ground of rats congregated behind the 'All you can eat and we're not responsible if you die' eatery.

Squall dry retches from the smell of two week old food but I ignore it. If he wants to eat rats, he can eat them here. They're fat from the food that is thrown out and after careful deliberation I snatch up the fattest one of the bunch and hold it out to Squall.

"Dinner is served my dear."

He turns a nasty shade of green despite his vampiric pale state.

"Uh… can I go vegetarian now?"

"Want to die?" I quip and throw the squirming slimy rat into the nearest dumpster.

"It's just… they're filthy!"

"Well we could take some home, give them a bath then dress them in little tuxes and give them their last rites."

He giggles then attempts to plead with me. "Please can't we eat something else?"

"Humans aren't such a great start, you refuse rats. Grats are out of the question and ruby dragons contain such concentrated blood that you'll be pissed off your feet. I guess the kindest form of dinner I can think of would be the birds in the city park."

"Anything that isn't covered in so many forms of bacteria please."

I shrug and force him to move his feet to the park. He soon spies a pigeon in on a nearby branch and jumps to kill it but I grab his pants and yank him to the ground. Getting to his feet he snarls at me in fury.

"What the fuck was that for? I'm hungry!"

"You no nothing. Understand this Squall. We cannot kill indiscriminately in life. We can kill, yes, but we must be selective. We must first seek permission."

"Oh for the love of Hyne isn't the fact that I'm starving enough?!"

The pigeon now awoken by Squall's bleats turns its head towards him and speaks.

"You will ask before you kill. Am I right to assume that this is your fledgling Irvine of the vampires?"

"You are correct. This is my newborn Squall."

"Ah. Eyes to match I see and such a temperament. So you seek blood tonight?"

"Yes sadly, but we are both weary from the change and he is hungry for first blood. I do respect you and your kind, but as you can see he has yet to understand the laws in which we live in harmony by."

Squall stands stunned. I'm talking to a pigeon. Also, in spite of my best intentions, I seem to have left out a part of my explanation. By the law of nature, we as vampires are required to seek the permission of those we feed from first. I must ask the pigeons if I may feed from them first. But as for those humans that I killed, I may kill only those deemed by society to be worthy. It is so cruel when I must kill them. I hate taking a human life, but sometimes the blood of animals is not enough. When that time comes for Squall, I shall allow him to feed from me. I refuse to allow him to kill another, not yet. Time has yet to harden his heart.

"Irvine, my dinner is talking to me."

"Squall, I must explain why so as to draw on my recent thoughts we as vampires must seek permission from those in the animal kingdom. For humans, we turn to society to decide. For rats, we can kill them all. They lost their say centuries ago."

"Let me get this straight, I have to ask my dinner for permission?"

"Yep."

"Well damn if that isn't strange. Even worse than the fact I'm talking to a bird."

Ignoring him, I return my attention to the pigeon.

"May we feed from your kind tonight?" I ask, careful to make eye contact. Full respect is in order here.

"You may. We have been under attack from an owl and at least 20 of us lie in the middle of this ground wounded to death. Please, end our suffering" It cordially replies with a tilt of its head before tucking its head under its wing and returning to sleep.

"Come" I gesture to Squall and he follows me in stunned silence to a small gathering of the injured. From close proximity their howls of pain seem to resonate in my ears and Squall looks horrified.

"Irvine…" he gasps to me.

"We must end their pain, and we will kill the owl tonight. I had breached the laws by this mass kill. We must avenge their pain. But for now, gently take a pigeon in your hands, bow your head to it and wait for it to bow to you. This is saying goodbye and sorry initially then gently sink your fangs into its neck and feed gently. These birds have endured much so treat them with respect."

He can barely nod and with soft rose tinted tears he cups one of the injured in his hand and bows his head to the bird, crying. The bird understands his pain, his understanding of the agony of the task and bows its head to his. A silent recognition of empathy. And with great torture I watch as he gently drains the bird to a peaceful death and into the chasm of oblivion. Drawing back he looks at me as if to ask what he should do next.

"There is a burial ground near here. We will bury them together. For now, just feed."

Each bird slips away in a silent breath of peace, each feeling no pain, no regrets. We both are full now, the blood taken in hinted gratitude settling in our veins as we shed our coats and fill them with the departed. We bury them under a sturdy oak where their ancestors sleep.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

The owl we seek out and leave it dead with a broken neck. The retribution is done. For now we must rest. Falling into a blissful heap in our bed is both a small comfort but I sense that Squall is feeling the horror of the first kill.

"They all just… they just…" he weeps silently as I take his face to my chest and embrace his pain.

"It was in mercy. I have killed for blood in mercy and without. They hold no grudge to you Squall. You saved their tormented souls from pain."

"But they just died like that. I could even hear their heartbeats fade."

"You do hear that when you feed. I felt yours as you died in my arms before you fed from me. It is in now way a crime. Rest now. Tonight has stolen much of your innocence and tomorrow is a new night."

"A new night with you?"

"Yes love. Now undress and sleep. Or will you watch the night in all her wonders with me?"

"Join me Irvine. I want to be held while I sleep."

I smile softly. We exist as the damned with our morals and lessons from when we lived. We suffer the same fate to survive. But we can still learn to love, to live and to find dawn anew in the twilight.

Even curled up here his head against my shoulder is of great comfort. This step into the world has stolen much from him. But that step has taken us further together.

We transcend all that is mortal and human. And that in no way has made my love for Squall any less. I'll live with him, through him and in his eyes.

"Love you Irvine," he whispers to me, sighing softly with a smile. And nothing is more of my heart than to reply, "Love you too Squall. I love you too."

I will always love you…

Owari.

Authoress' notes: OMG it's finished. I'm a horrible little thing aren't I, not finishing it. Sorry everyone. I've had hell, what with illness, depression and a lot of really unneeded things about myself cropping up. I'm now living with my mum permanently and I really am finding things hard to get by with but here is the last chapter. I'm thinking of making a one-shot sequel if this ending isn't okay for you all. Thanks for sticking with me through the LONG update gap. And so with a smile I sign off and return to writing another Squall x Irvine now. Till later

All the best,  
Skryll 


End file.
